Through my eyes
by jasmin flower
Summary: Slight NarutoXBleach Xover  After a training accident Hinata dies. She finds herself in a new world, knowing she needs to find someone. Out of the whole of the world, only one man seems to truly understand her history, as well as her heart.  HinXBya
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I was requested to do a Byakuya fic! I'm NOT going to keep Aoi in this fic, just to let you know. If I'm going to do a sequel, I'll do it completely. This is not the way I work.

Which in this situation is a good thing!

Instead of doing things that way, I think I'll have a very slight cross over, yes, the main character I think will be Hyuuga Hinata! Mwahahaha!

Anyway, let me see how well this works!

On with the show!

Disclaimer- I do not own. Tite Kubo owns everything except the first chapter, Neji and Hinata. Masashi Kishimoto owns that.

Chapter 1

Hinata growled from pain at the bottom of the pit. She could hear at least one other scream above hers, but she couldn't tell who's. She knew that there was one other above her besides, but there was no sound. She knew that wasn't good.

"Nii-sama?" She gasped, trying to grasp the wood that had impaled her stomach and screamed as she yanked it from her.

She stood slowly, pulling chunks of wood from herself here and there. She knew her left leg was broken, her right was impaled just above the knee. She couldn't see out of her left eye and was pretty sure her skull had been crushed there, which probably meant her eye was gone.

She coughed, surprised when her lungs pushed out half of the blood in her body. She watched as the blood flowed free of her mouth, surprised when she realized it didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it would.

"Nii-sama?" She looked up and saw Inuzuka Kiba at the top of the pit, his eyes widening as she came into view.

"Hinata! Sit down! Rest! Oh my god! Don't move anymore!" She saw tears in his eyes and she looked up at him.

She could hear him, but she didn't comprehend his words.

"Where's Neji-nii-sama?"

"He's down there somewhere. Don't worry about him right now! Hinata, you're dying! Sit down!" She looked at him, her eyes widening as the meaning of his words ran across her.

She smiled at him with wide eyes before looking around. She grasped the wood above her head and started pulling herself up, despite the tearful screams from the surface.

She lifted herself to a small stick that was sturdily stuck in the ground and sat, looking at the pile of wood beside her.

She lifted up one of the boards beside her and screamed, seeing Neji's hand. She started frantically lifting the wood from him, doing her best to dig him out.

She lifted the last piece, finding his head and screamed again.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Hinata! Don't look!" Kiba sobbed, trying to reach down to them. It was futile and Hinata knew it.

They were both dead. She looked up with a smile on her face, coughing up more blood that had found it's way into her lungs.

"I'm sorry, Kiba! Take care of Hinabi for us?" She asked, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Kiba shook his head, the shock still trying to work it's way in to his terrified mind.

"Don't you dare give up! You're still alive! We can still save you!" He turned, looking around.

"WHERE IN THE HELL IS THE GOD DAMNED MEDIC?"

"Who is that?" Kiba looked down at the woman, who's eyes were slowly closing and he screamed, trying his best to reach into the hole they were in.

"Hinata! Reach up to me! Please! Don't die like this!"

Hinata's eyes were focused intently on something above Kiba's head and he turned quickly, praying that someone had come, only to find nothing.

He turned and screamed as Hinata's smile started to slide off, her hand that she'd been holding Neji with loosening it's grip and sliding to her side.

"HINATA!"

She watched as a sudden weight fell to her chest, but she wasn't sure what it was. She saw someone standing above her, and he jumped down to her without the fear of the wood shards that kept Kiba out.

"Please, can you help Nii-sama?" She bowed graciously. The man standing above her watched her and frowned slightly.

"Your friend just explained that you were dying. You're more concerned with your brother?"

"He's my cousin! He's more important than I am! If you can save him, please!"

"Hinata..." She turned to see Neji staring at her with wide eyes.

"Neji-nii-sama!" She smiled and Neji stared at her in shock.

"You're dead..."

"What?" Hinata stared at him for a moment and smiled.

"As long as you're alive..." She smiled and the man before her sighed.

"You don't get it yet. Neither one of you survived. It's my job to take you to the other world before you become hollow."

"Hollow?" Hinata watched as the man standing above her sighed.

"You'll understand eventually." He sighed as he pulled out his kitana and Hinata watched with awe as he lightly tapped the hilt to Neji's head.

Neji turned to a bright light, his body shining till it was burned out, only a black butterfly in it's place.

"Please take me to Nii-sama!" Hinata asked, her tone not matching her shocked face.

"I'll do my best." The man sighed as he brought the hilt back down to her.

She felt the light surround her, she felt her body rise, but she looked down, seeing Kiba down below, Sakura finally running to his side.

She just stared. They were going to pull their bodies out soon. She sighed, smiling. She didn't envy what they were about to have to go through.

In war there will be casualties. In exercises there will be incidents.

When Naruto's in the exercises there's no saying what will happen.

She closed her eyes, feeling the light around her grow hotter, then it cooled down, becoming comfortable. Before she knew it her feet touched the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

She was in an area surrounded by trees. She looked down, her body covered in blood, her clothing ripped and barely covering herself. She frowned a she looked over, seeing a small brook and looked in, sighing at the sight.

Her long hair was covered in blood. Her face looked like it had probably been bashed before she got here. She knew she was better now, as she couldn't see through her torso in the reflection in the water. She looked around, seeing no one around and stood, slipping off her clothing and walked into the brook.

It was about waist deep and she dunked herself in, feeling the tightening on her skin from the drying blood loosen. It was a relief in itself when she raised her head and grabbed her clothing. She frowned and turned, the water hitting the clothing before herself, as when she'd stood before all of the water seemed to be tinted in red.

She got all of the blood out of her clothing and threw it over a rock that was warm in the sun and smiled, knowing it wouldn't be too long before it was dried.

She knew that Neji wasn't near her. She wondered if he'd be arriving soon, or if she should just wait. She didn't know what was going on.

But it was oddly relaxing here.

She smiled and sat down on one of the rocks off to the side and leaned back, her hair soaking in the light current.

She closed her eyes, wondering if the creek was fed by a hot spring, as the water wasn't cold at all.

It was warm. It was so comfortable...

She woke a few hours later, stepping out of the water. She wrung her hair before looking over. Her clothing wasn't completely dried, but it was enough. They would dry on their own.

She didn't see Neji anywhere and walked towards something she saw off in the distance, some form of tower. She hoped that if it was a city she would be able to find something out.

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

It had been a few months since Hinata came here. She was learning what was going on. They used chakra, but called it reiatsu. As far as she could tell it was the same thing.

She noticed as she was here her memories were quickly vanishing. Though it had been a few months, she remembered she wanted the man who saved her to take the other one that had died first.

She couldn't remember his name.

She frowned. She knew he had the same eyes as her. He had the same name. He was a Hyuuga.

But why couldn't she remember him?

She remembered someone with pink hair, and Naruto, a man she knew she'd loved. She could remember his face, but it was harder and harder each day to see those eyes so vividly in her mind.

Her clothing, which used to hide her were now something that stood out in the city. She wore a long, white haori, her hamaka was white, but was decorated towards the bottom with small purple flowers. She wore a kitana at her side, but she didn't know where it had come from. She had a dream that the sun had come down from the sky, a handsome man within kissed her. She woke and the kitana was in her hand. She didn't know why, but she knew she could never get rid of this sword.

She heard words every once in a while, but she didn't know where from.

She had heard around town about the shinigami. She knew that they were the ones controlling the city. She wondered. If she joined them, would the other that she died with remember her? Would it make it easier to find him?

She frowned. She'd wondered before, but with the way her memory was erasing itself she knew if she didn't make a move soon she wouldn't be able to remember what she was looking for.

She'd saved up her money. She didn't need it for anything except food and clothing, as she had not wanted to spend all her money at the inn. Most of the money she did get was from hunting down the ones in Rukongai that deserved punishment.

For some odd reason, it seemed really familiar for her to take these missions. She never turned one down.

She never failed one either.

She could see so far with her eyes, even when they were closed that no one could escape her.

She frowned as she walked up to the guard at the door.

"I want to join the shinigami."

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

Okay! That's it for the first chapter! Let's see how this goes!

I know, no one wants to see a favorite character die, but if they're not only a corpse in the end it's alright, right? I will explain why the Naruto world is there later. I did think this out. (last second lol)

Anyway, see you next chapter!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! On to chapter 2!

Disclaimer- If a shinigami has the Byakugan, is it the shinigami eyes? (lolzDeath note referencing)

Chapter 2

She was told to go to the office in the front. A younger man who looked like he was on about the same wavelength as her looked her over. "I'll be the one helping you through this until you're placed into a squad. I'm Kira Izuru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Please take care of me!" Hinata bowed, her hands at her sides. She'd noticed the surprised look on the man's face when he'd seen her, but she was getting used to it.

She smiled pleasantly as he took her to a room and she smiled, looking around. Because there was such a flood of people into the shinigami she ended out sharing a room with a new guy who seemed to be very upset at his own death. She didn't pay much attention, though, as at least his death seemed painless.

She was told that she was to start classes in two days, after her paperwork had gone through.

She decided to walk around, get to know the place a little better.

She wandered around, looking at the buildings, looking at the tower that had drawn her attention the first day she had arrived. The walk took a little longer than she'd thought and by the time she'd gotten there she was starting to sweat in the heat of the humid day. She sat down and looked around, looking over the area below.

It may not have looked as awesome from the current perch she'd found, but the view below was amazing. She looked below, looking for where she needed to go. She heard footsteps behind her, but figuring it was just another shinigami, she didn't bother to look.

"You know, this place is forbidden." She turned her head, surprised.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She stood and noticed the taicho's haori and bowed, showing if nothing else, her respects for that. She knew that not everyone could become a taicho. She'd heard of people trying to get to that point for thousands of years and snapping due to failure.

She wasn't worried about that though. She didn't want to be the taicho.

She knew the footsteps before her had stopped, and she figured he was probably thinking of how to respond. After a moment she figured he wasn't going to get a response and turned to walk away.

She looked quickly at the person before her and saw it was the man she'd seen before.

The one who had brought her here.

"You!" She turned to him, her tone showing her excitement. "I don't mean to be a bother, but the one that had died with me on that day, have you seen him? Do you know where he is?"

"I don't." His voice was soft and Hinata nodded, her eyes really looking him over for a moment.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. It's nice to make your acquaintance." She smiled and he nodded back, watching her carefully as she turned and walked away.

She knew that if he were a taicho she'd know who he was eventually. She was surprised to hear his voice at this point.

"Kuchiki Byakuya. I take it you're from a noble family." She turned and smiled, nodding.

"I was the heiress to the Hyuuga family. The oldest daughter." Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Was?"

"It was before my death. My little sister will have to take over in my stead." She smiled and Byakuya nodded, understanding. "She's better suited for it anyway. I was always told I was too timid."

"It's odd that you remember that much. Most people forget their entire lives before Rukongai within a week of being here."

"I'm a ninja. I'm trained to remember."

"You're not a ninja anymore." Byakuya turned slowly, keeping his eyes on her. "You're a shinigami. You'll do well to remember that."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend." She bowed, but didn't hear anything and looked up after a moment to find him gone.

She stood up and looked around, her eyes wide.

She sighed, hating her lack of ability to talk. She spent the entire time apologizing and ranting about her life.

She sighed, feeling that she should have said something else.

"Thank you." She sighed as she turned and slowly made her way back down.

She returned to the third squad's area (After stopping and asking for directions twice) and made her way to her bed, laying down early and drifting to sleep.

She woke early the next morning to Kira knocking at the door.

"Come in." She sat up with a yawn and stretched, looking over at the door to see Kira turn quickly from the door.

"Breakfast is in twenty minutes. You don't know where it is, so I thought I'd escort you down."

"Thank you." She stood and brushed off the uniform. She smiled as she walked out, brushing the uniform at her knees again.

"This hakama is more comfortable than I thought it would be." She smiled as she walked, Kira smiling pleasantly at her.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled and Hinata turned her eyes before her, looking around.

"Hey, did you hear?" Hinata turned, seeing someone talking a bit before them. "Kuchiki-taicho lost the stamp for the sixth squad. He has to wait until a new one is made to finish any of the paperwork."

"That's not like him. It's because of all the new work from the new world, isn't it?"

"It must be. I heard he had to take the first mission their himself. I heard he'd found over a thousand hollow."

"That has to be a lie! A thousand hollow? It would have killed him!"

Hinata frowned, looking at Kira.

"Is what they say true? Did Kuchiki-taicho lose his stamp?"

Kira looked at her, a little surprised at first before he shrugged. "I doubt it. He's very strict and precise. He's not the kind to lose something of that importance."

"Oh." Hinata sighed. Kira looked at her with a moment of confusion before a slight smile.

"Were you wanting to help him look?" His tone was quiet, ensuring no one could hear them.

"I could without fail. I have the byakugan. It makes me be able to find nearly anything." She smiled and Kira chuckled.

"I'll ask him later if he needs the assistance." Hinata turned to him and smiled, nodding.

It was within an hour of breakfast that Hinata was met again by Kira.

"Your paperwork has gone through. You're to be in class in one hour. I'll take you."

"I know you have other things to do. If you just give me directions..." She played with her fingers and Kira smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. I'm teaching the class." He smiled and Hinata nodded, turning and letting him lead the way.

Kidou was so like ninjutsu that Hinata was learning it easily. It barely took thought. She heard the incantation and recited it, focusing just as she'd been told and opened her eyes, her hands before her, and a ball of light erupted from her hands, the wooden statue on the other side of the area exploding, flames and smoke quickly filled the room. Hinata watched, looking around and saw the others backing away.

She noticed quickly, though, that in the smoke no one besides her could see. She activated her byakugan and ran over, easily lifting a girl that was being crushed after someone had knocked over a statue on the side. "Are you alright?" She asked and the girl tried to catch her breath, the smoke making it impossible.

She ran out of the door and sat the girl down in the open air, running back in.

She noticed Kira trying to usher everyone out, except one man who was on the wrong side of the room, working his way into the fire. She ran over and grasped his hand.

"Follow me!" She mumbled and took off running before he could respond.

They were the last out of the room and Hinata sighed, watching everyone choking, trying to get the smoke from their lungs.

"I'm sorry, Kira-fukutaicho. I didn't mean to-"

"That was perfect!" She looked up, seeing Kira staring at her with wide eyes. "A bit more powerful than needed, but beyond that it was a perfect casting! You need to learn to regulate your power, though." He looked over her shoulder and Hinata turned, seeing the destroyed buildings behind her.

She'd taken out four different buildings.

She stared, her jaw dropped, absolutely mortified.

"I'm so sorry!" She fell to her knees, her head bowed to the floor.

"Don't be! You showed you have amazing ability! You need control, but beyond that you did exactly what I asked of you! I just didn't realize the power you had! It's my own fault for not thinking about you being from the new world."

"What does that mean?" Hinata looked up and Kira sighed.

"We recently discovered a fourth world. There's our world, the world of the living, and the world of the dead, Hueco Mundo. We discovered that there was a second living world. That would be the world you are from. I didn't think to ask if you were already used to things like this."

"It's very similar to ninjutsu."

"Ninja arts?" Kira looked at her and Hinata nodded.

"I was a ninja." She smiled and Kira nodded. "We don't have the incantations, but we have other abilities, like how I was able to see in the smoke. I can show you some of the other ninjutsu, if you like." She smiled and Kira sighed, a slight smile unable to be hidden on his lip.

"That sounds like a good idea. That way I know how to train you."

After hearing that the eleventh squad volunteered to rebuild the destroyed buildings Hinata was a bit less anxious about going to sleep that night. She laid down and smiled, but before she could close her eyes she heard a knock at her door. Knowing it was probably Kira or the other guy in the room, who's name she didn't bother to remember, she just yawned. "Come in." She turned, her blanket at her waist as the door slid open.

She was mortified to find Byakuya on the other side of the door.

She jumped to her feet and bowed low, praying it wasn't his buildings she'd destroyed.

"I was told that you could find my stamp."

She looked up with her eyes wide, a little surprised for a moment before she smiled and nodded.

She was lead to his house, where he looked around and turned to her. "This is the room it should have been in." Hinata nodded and raised her hands to her eyes. Byakuya's eyes widened a second as she activated her byakugan and looked right ahead.

"What is it shaped like?"

"It's a two inch square. It has a red ribbon around the handle and the imprint on it is the symbol for the sixth squad."

"What is the symbol for the sixth squad?" She asked. He knew she was new and turned around, showing the sign on the back of his haori.

"It's a six, like this." Hinata nodded and he noticed she slightly moved her head around, but not enough to see much. He frowned, thinking he was being made a fool of when she started walking to the side, her eyes looking almost straight ahead, but she was walking around things on the floor around her as if she could see them. She crouched down and reached beneath a table, pulling out something. She looked it over quickly, her eyes back to normal and brushed it off on her hakama before handing it to him.

"Is this it?" Byakuya took the small block from her hand and rolled it in his own hand, his eyes narrowed.

"How did you know it was there?"

"I could see it." She smiled and stood, bowing.

"How? You were looking ahead."

"I have the kekkei genkai byakugan. It allows me to see three hundred and sixty degrees up to ten meters away." She smiled and Byakuya watched her, a slight frown at the corner of his mouth.

"I heard you were the one that destroyed four of my squad's buildings."

Hinata fell to the floor, her forehead on the floor again, begging forgiveness. "I'm so sorry! I'd never used kidou before and had no idea it was so potent! I promise to use more care in the future!"

"You did that and had never used kidou before?" His eyes were now wide. Hinata didn't see this, though, as she was too panicked to think.

"I did! I'm sorry!"

"You show a lot of promise. Don't be sorry about that." Hinata raised her head, looking at him, a horrible blush across her cheeks from the embarassment.

"Thank you for not being too angry with me." She stood slowly and Byakuya frowned.

"It's unusual to find shinigami with such manners. I'll walk you back to your quarters." Hinata nodded, too terrified to say anything for the rest of the day, except to thank Byakuya for walking her back.

This was going to be interesting...

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

That's all for this chapter! See you again tomorrow!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all! I know no one's reading, but I don't care! I write for my own happiness! (Hides a sob) Anyway, I hope more than two people read this. If one person likes it, I'll be happy! If you're that one person, thank you!

Anyway, better get to it!

On with the show!

Disclaimer- I have chai!

Chapter 3

The next few months were boring. She trained, studied and trained some more. She had a feeling she'd done this before, but didn't remember where. She knew she was gifted in a lot of the shinigami's abilities, but could no longer remember why.

She knew she came here to look for someone, but didn't remember who.

She had been teaching Kira things she'd remembered, but she'd forgotten almost all of the techniques she'd taught him, and after a few weeks he was teaching her again.

Whenever she saw Byakuya she smiled. She was so shy around him she almost made herself mad. She could barely talk to him at all, but that was fine. She barely ever was able to talk to him anyway, as he rarely came to the trainer's squad, except for the occasional class that Hinata was always more than happy to attend.

She was getting to the point of enjoying this life when she saw someone she knew. It greatly bothered her, as she didn't know where from. He was from the new world, like her and she wondered if they had known each other there.

She smiled at him as he walked past one day and he stilled, turning to her with wide eyes.

"Hinata?" She stared at him, surprised.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

He looked at her with wide eyes and she stared.

He seemed so familiar. "I do know you. How do I know you?"

"We were team mates. We spent so much time together! I'm sorry, I wasn't able to protect Hinabi longer." His eyes watered and she stared.

"Kiba..." She spoke, some of her memories flooding back to her.

"Kiba!" She cried and leaped at him, her arms around his neck.

She cried terribly, but for the life of her, she didn't know why she was so sad.

"Kiba, I lost someone! I know I came here with someone, but I don't remember! After you come here your memories start to erase! Please tell me you remember who I came here with!"

"It was Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

Hinata stared, a face flooding into her mind. She nodded, feeling such relief at this that she broke down totally. "Kiba, please don't leave me! I don't remember so much! It's terrifying!"

"I can't remember so much already myself. I remember you two so much because it was my fault that you died, but I've been here for about three months. I don't remember much besides you two."

"I don't care! I need someone here that I remember! I need someone here that I know from back then!" She sobbed and Kira ran over, his eyes narrowed.

"Inuzuka! What did you do to her?"

Hinata reached up and grasped Kiba's arm, dragging him down til she could hug his neck. "Thank you! Thank you for coming back to me!" She sobbed and Kira frowned.

He hadn't noticed she was this lonely. One person she knew from home and she was a mess.

He excused them from class for the rest of the day and Hinata took him out for a walk.

Since he was new, only his fifth day, Hinata took him around to explain the things here. She couldn't use her old life as a reference, as she didn't really remember it.

"This is the sixth squad's place. The taicho is Kuchiki-taicho." She smiled and looked around.

Kiba noticed as she looked at one man wearing a taicho's haori that she blushed terribly and he smiled. "It's like it was with him, huh?"

"Him?" Hinata turned, confused.

"Naruto." Hinata reached up, a sudden pang in her head and she hit the floor.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Hinata gasped, the regaining of memories horribly painful for her.

"Hyuuga-san, are you alright?" She looked up and saw Byakuya looking down at her, his expression she knew as worried.

"If I remember, It hurts..." She groaned and Kiba lifted her.

"Where's the medic?" He looked around confused and Byakuya sighed, reaching down and taking her from his arms.

"Follow me." Kiba nodded, but in an instant the other man was gone.

Kiba sighed. He'd find her again.

Byakuya reached the fourth squad quickly and turned, the other man gone.

Byakuya was confused at the feeling of relief at that.

She was looked over by Unohana, seeing as this problem didn't usually happen. She sighed, knowing that the differences between the living world and the new world were much more than just the random appearances that happened.

She sighed, knowing there was nothing that could be done, but it seemed fine. After Byakuya brought her in she seemed to regain herself. Byakuya mentioned that she'd been around someone else from the new world and Unohana frowned.

"If it's someone she knew then that might be a problem. If they were bringing back her memories and they were doing this much to her, maybe it's better for her to stay away from him."

"It seemed to be a close friend of hers. She said they were team mates."

Unohana frowned. "I'll try and find a way. If his memories are fading like hers, then maybe it's a good idea to keep everyone from the new world out of the shinigami til they've been here at least a year. It's better than having them suffer like this." Unohana sighed, stepping back.

"Seems like you're interested in this case." Unohana looked up at Byakuya who's eyes shone like daggers at the woman.

"Don't say such unnecessary things." Byakuya muttered, causing Unohana to light up entirely.

Byakuya walked Hinata back, keeping an eye on her, making sure nothing else seemed to break the girl's mind. They reached the grounds and Byakuya noticed the girl's blush, her smile shining in her eyes. "I'm sorry to trouble you, walking me back. Thank you."

"It's unnecessary. I need to talk to Kira-kun anyway."

"Have a good day!" She smiled and turned, walking towards a building and Byakuya noticed she was probably headed to class.

He looked around, feeling Kira's reiatsu in the building Hinata was headed towards.

He walked in, seeing Hinata sitting at the front of the class and looked over, seeing Kira looking at him with curiosity and a hint of fear in his expression. "Kuchiki-taicho. Is there something you need?"

"I need to speak with you. It's urgent." His eyes glanced carefully over the class, not seeing the other that had been with her that morning.

They walked out of the room and Byakuya looked down at Kira with a set frown.

"From this point on we're considering not allowing anyone from the new world to join the shinigami til they've been here at least a year. Please don't allow Hyuuga-san to be near the boy from the new world."

"Are you referring to Inuzuka-san?"

"I don't know his name. I just walked Hyuuga-san back from Unohana's. She was having a breakdown due to remembering things from her past. I don't think it's safe for that to happen." Byakuya looked in the room quickly at the girl, sitting and smiling, laughing with new friends.

"Please keep an eye on her." Byakuya frowned, turning his nearly dangerous expression to Kira who just stared.

"You seem to be protective of her."

"She's nobility. She was raised to be the heiress of a famous clan in her world. I feel... kinship to that."

"Ah. I understand. I'll try and keep them from being together. Thank you for the warning." Kira nodded and Byakuya turned and walked back to his own building.

Seriously, everyone seemed to get the wrong impression of him and Hyuuga-san.

He stilled, thinking.

He didn't know the name of any of the other new recruits.

He frowned as he turned and looked back at the building.

He stilled, watching the reiatsu in the building, the girl specifically.

He noticed a growing of power, followed by an audible and visible explosion.

After this, he couldn't help but to see Kira lifted from the top of the building, set into place by one of the highest level sealing spells.

Kira's face turned red as he screamed, Byakuya frowned quickly before darting towards him.

He tried to break the golden petal from the spell, but was unable to. He looked down at the terrified expression on Hinata's face.

"Break the spell!"

"I don't know how!" Hinata yelled and Byakuya settled down beside her, trying to regain his calm.

"Relax. Breathe." Hinata did as she was told, but found it hard to relax beside him. "Try to absorb the energy. Pull the reiatsu back into yourself."

Hinata placed her hands before her and touched the vine that was currently holding Kira above the roof. She sighed and felt the flow of the reiatsu, slowly pulling it back into herself. Once she knew it was working she sped it up, she reiatsu lashing back at her and she saw the explosion through her closed eyelids.

She opened her eyes, looking around to see Byakuya surrounded in a pink light that seemed to protect him, and Kira on his knees, his hands on his chest, gasping in breath.

"HOW IN THE HELL!" He yelled, more to himself than anything. Hinata yanked herself from the ground and ran over, quickly going to work healing Kira's wounds.

"That was nowhere near the sealing spell you were supposed to be doing! I was only showing you a basic spell! That was... I've never seen a spell like that before!"

"I'm sorry!" She gasped and worked on healing the break in his leg. She knew that he would have been standing by now...

Byakuya watched this, she'd mended his shattered femur in a matter of seconds. His eyes narrowed.

"What spell were you trying to show her?"

"Sealing spell number ten."

"It's barely a ball. It only attaches to the chest and sucks out the reiatsu. Hyuuga-san, you managed to do that to it?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks as she healed what else she could from the fukutaicho's injuries.

"Kira, I'm claiming this one." Kira looked up at Byakuya with wide eyes.

"Seriously? She hasn't passed the tests yet! I don't think it's allowed!"

"I'll speak it over with Yamamato-sama. Remember, Yashiru-chan also never graduated the classes." Kira stared at the man above him, his jaw open.

"That's only because she was made Kempachi-san's fukutaicho."

"I know. This, though, is doing no one any good." Byakuya looked dangerously down at Kira, who stared for a moment before nodding.

"Hai, Hai, taicho. Do as you feel is necessary."

Byakuya turned to Hinata as she stood from healing Kira's wounds, not even paying much attention to the conversation before, she had no idea what was happening when Byakuya turned to her.

"Come with me."

She stood still, trying to figure out what was happening as Byakuya and Yamamoto growled at each other. She couldn't really hear them, but figured it was just as well that way.

"It's because of you." Hinata heard and turned around, not seeing anyone around her.

"Who's there?" She didn't notice Byakuya's eyes turn to her at her words.

"They're fighting because you're too strong. They don't know what to do with you."

"What am I supposed to do about that? I can't help it! Who are you?" She looked all around, not seeing anyone before feeling a warmth at her hip.

She reached down, pulling out her kitana, (she'd learned it was a zampactou) and it shone bright as the sun.

She dropped it, the heat radiating into her.

"You're not in control of yourself. You need to remember who you are, what you are. You didn't care about your nobility before and tried to pass it off to your cousin." Hinata stumbled back, grasping her head. "You're too weak! You need to gain inner strength before you kill yourself! You're too ignorant of your capabilities! You need to grow a backbone! You need to find some power in yourself! Otherwise, you'll just be eaten by your own heart..."

She looked up, seeing the man in her dream. He was tall, looked similar to Byakuya, the kenseikan in his hair, the same build, but his face was dark, despite the light he radiated. He looked horribly cruel.

Hinata watched as he walked up to her and smacked her hard, throwing her to the floor. She stood and turned, her eyes wide, but there was nothing there besides Yamamoto and Byakuya who were staring at her with shocked expressions.

"This is what I mean!" Byakuya yelled and Yamamoto nodded.

"Your point is made. Until we find out the best way to train them, the new world residents will be banned from shinigami service for at least a year. This does not include her, as you've decided to take responsibility for her. She will be your third in command. Congratulations, Hyuuga-san. You've just made third seat and you never even took the tests."

Hinata stared at them, her eyes wide.

"Hai." She was too shocked to respond beyond that.

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

Okay all! I'll have this up as soon as possible! My interwebs seem to be broken. :( Anyway, see you next chapter, if anyone reads this! Lol!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Back for more today!

On with the show!

Disclaimer- I don't wanna be a devoured little PIGgy!

Chapter 4

Hinata looked the room over. It was much bigger than her room in the academy! It had it's own bathroom and kitchen, a separate living room and bedroom! It was nice!

She smiled as she looked around, turning to Byakuya with wide eyes.

He looked down at her and looked quickly away, hiding the slightest blush, but enough that Hinata smiled brighter due to it.

"I'll give you some money for furniture, and I'll have Renji-san escort you to get your belongings from the academy and to the markets as well. I don't need you getting lost."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho!" She smiled and he shook his head, the slightest evidence of distaste in his eyes.

"Please, call me Byakuya."

"Hai, Byakuya-taicho!" She smiled and he nodded, walking a few doors down.

She heard the knock, someone yell angrily, then apologize drastically. Byakuya returned with 'Renji' quickly.

"Renji-san, this is Hyuuga-san."

"Hinata, please." She bowed low and Renji paled, evidence of distaste at her formality.

"Hinata-san needs escorted to get her belongings from the academy, as well as to the markets for furniture. Please be a gracious host."

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho!" He bowed and Byakuya turned.

"Byakuya-taicho, I won't let you down!" Hinata bowed and Byakuya looked at her for a moment before turning away, his eyes calm.

"I know." With that he was gone.

Renji stared at her for a moment. "Oi, did you just call him Byakuya?"

She only had her white hakama and haori to get from the academy, and since she hadn't gotten her shinigami's uniform yet she wore it and gave Kira back the academy one.

"Thank you for teaching me." She handed the outfit to Kira who smiled.

"It wasn't a problem. It's my job, after all, and at least you took it seriously. I'm glad to have had someone as eager to learn. It's just too bad you won't be here for graduation."

"She didn't graduate?" Renji turned and Kira looked at him with wide eyes.

"I didn't get the chance! Kuchiki-taicho talked Yamamato-sama into taking her early! She was having some issues with training, and I can understand Kuchiki-taicho, since he's so skilled with kidou."

"She's having trouble with kidou, hn? Hinata-san, I totally understand." He sighed and Kira turned to him wide eyed.

"She's creating new kidou that's about ten times the strength of the ones she's trying to do. I had her try number ten sealing and I almost died!" Kira was at a mix between horror and laughter, now that it was over.

"She's more skilled than I am, and maybe more than Kuchiki-taicho himself. But, since you're a third seat now, I'll see you more often." Kira smiled and bowed to Hinata, who just stared.

"Please, don't be so formal with me. It feels weird." She smiled and Kira smiled back.

"You'll fit in well. I have a class to teach soon. Renji, introduce her to Matsumoto and the rest of the seated officers. As a third seat she'll need to know who they are."

"Right. As soon as we're done with the shopping, I'll get right to that." Renji rolled his eyes, already weary of taking her out.

"Oh! And warn her about Matsumoto and Ikkaku." Kira grinned and Renji responded with a toothy smile.

"She's a new third seat. She'll find out tonight."

"Oh! You're right. I'll have to make sure to talk to Unohana just in case..." He grinned and Hinata frowned.

What on earth?

She was able to buy furniture pretty quick, and the shop keepers were delivering all of her things. She bought food and such to last her and smiled as she put all of the things away.

She heard a knock at her door just before sundown and opened the door, finding Renji there with a grin.

"Come on! Time for your introduction!"

Hinata bowed before stepping out and following him to a small wooded area. She noticed the bonfire and smiled.

It seemed oddly relaxing.

She sat with everyone, getting introduced quickly as everyone above fifth seat seemed to be there. She was glad she was trained to have a great memory or else she would have forgotten everyone quickly.

Kira was there, giggling in the corner with some busty redhead when she showed up and she smiled as the woman walked over to her, sizing her up.

"You're pretty. What's up with the outfit, though?"

"Her outfit isn't finished." Byakuya walked up beside her and looked down, looking over the outfit she wore.

"It's suiting." He looked at her and Matsumoto stared at him, shock evident on her face.

"Please, be wary of this group. Save Kira-fukutaciho, I'm wondering why the rest of them have jobs here." He turned to Matsumoto, who seemed to want to run away.

"Don't be like that, Kuchiki-sama." Hinata turned to a man with a sleeveless haori who had tattoos on his face.

"Shuuhei!" Matsumoto nearly tackled the man before her, who tried to escape. He fought himself to sitting and looked up at Byakuya.

"I'm doing my best here too."

"Amended. Shuuhei-san is doing his job as well. Matsumoto, on the other hand, I have yet to figure out why Hitsugaya-kun hasn't sent you back to the academy."

"The academy..." Hinata smiled, but felt a pang in her skull.

She remembered a building, a face, but she could barely make it out.

"Are you alright?" She looked up to see Byakuya looking down at her and she nodded.

"It's familiar."

She looked over at Shuuhei-san, the tattoo across his nose and fell to her knees.

"Hinata!" She heard the voice, but wasn't sure who's it was.

In one bright flash it was over. She stood, brushing off her hakama and looked, Byakuya's eyes trained on her.

"Pardon the intrusion." She smiled and noticed she had a few other eyes glancing her way.

She made sure to keep her eyes away from Shuuhei, as to keep that from happening again.

"Are you sure you don't need to go back to Unohana?"

"There's nothing she can do. I'm fine, anyway." She smiled as Matsumoto walked up to her.

"What was that? You fell."

"I'm having a problem forgetting my life before here." She smiled and Matsumoto's eyes widened. "Shuuhei-san's tattoo reminds me of someone." She smiled, looking around.

She was introduced to the infamous Hitsugaya-taicho, who she was surprised to see.

"He's the heartless taicho? He's so cute..." Hinata stared wide eyed, causing Matsumoto to spurt sake from her mouth, into Renji's face, who just stared ahead blankly before wiping his face.

He must be used to this...

She was interested in the two she'd met, Kyouraku and Ukitake. They seemed to get along together well, and she noticed that they kept trying to get Byakuya into their conversation, but Byakuya wouldn't leave her side after her slip up earlier.

She was eventually able to sneak away from him and found herself alone in the woods, looking around.

"Hinata?" She turned, seeing Kiba looking at her.

"Kiba!" She smiled and ran over, hugging him.

"I heard you were withdrawn from the academy over what happened earlier. Are you alright?"

"I am. It's just a small issue."

"You lie." She turned, her eyes wide, watching as Kiba looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"You should know well enough that I know you by now. You lie to make others not worry. I will be worried, though."

"I'm third seat in the sixth squad. That's why I'm withdrawn from the academy. They're having my welcome party over there. You should come and have a drink." Hinata smiled and Kiba frowned.

"Isn't that party crashing?"

"I'm inviting you and it's my party. That's not crashing." She smiled and Kiba looked at her.

"If you promise to tell me what's happening, I'll go."

"I keep remembering things from before I died. I forgot so much, but I remembered someone, a teacher. He has a bandage across his nose, and spiky hair."

"Iruka-sensei."

"Iruka-sensei?" Hinata thought. She remembered him. His face, his voice, he was kind and caring. She turned to him and nodded. "It didn't hurt to remember him..." She smiled, Kiba grabbed her shoulders and held his forehead to hers.

"I didn't remember him till you described him."

"I'm sad that I died like this. I can't remember my friends, my family, is it supposed to feel this lonely?"

"That's more like it!" She heard and turned, seeing Renji staring at her.

"You're supposed to say things like that! You're so quiet it's unnerving! Be more chatty! You!" He pointed at Kiba and waved him over.

"Come! Celebrate with us!" Kiba watched, surprised for a moment before smiling, knowing he had no choice in the matter.

It was an hour later that Ikkaku and Kiba were passed out on each other. Their drinking competition was something to behold.

Yashiru, the young pink haired girl was dancing on their bodies while Kempachi was watching her, his eyes dark.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Hinata smiled and Kempachi turned to her, his eyes frightening her for a second.

"Unless you can fight, I doubt you'd be any fun."

"She'd kick your ass without taking out her zampactou!" A very drunk Kira laughed and Kempachi turned to her, wide eyed.

"She can fight, hn?" He stood and Hinata looked up at him, a slight terror filling her at his size.

"That's not what I meant!" She turned to Kira, who was now paled at the realization of what he'd just done.

"This is a meeting for friends! Let's not do this!" Kira tried to walk between them, to find himself flying back, flicked away like a gnat by a now very interested Kempachi.

He grabbed her around the waist and in a flash was gone.

On the other end of the clearing Byakuya frowned, noticing the lack of presence of a few of the reiatsus.

He figured he should go and see who had left and found that boy from earlier passed out on Ikkaku with a very happy Yashiru looking to the sky.

"Where is she?"

Byakuya frowned, knowing this wasn't going to be good.

He used shunpo, moving as quickly towards the reiatsu as he could, but just before he got there he saw two giant explosions, one canceled out by the other, and the debris seemed to fly back in.

He ran in, finding a choking Hinata on the ground, a tree on top of her.

"Are you alright?" He ran over, but she slid herself out from under it before he reached her.

"Kempachi-taicho!" She looked around and Byakuya stared, surprised.

"He tried to hit me, I responded without thought! I'm sorry!" She looked at Byakuya, who just stared at her.

"What did you do?"

"I blocked him with my zampactou! I didn't even remove the sheath! Kempachi-taicho, can you hear me?" She yelled as she went around, looking for him.

"Feel his reiatsu." Byakuya watched as she looked at him, her wide eyes collecting tears in the corners. She nodded and closed her eyes, breathing in, then out, then she raised her hand and Byakuya knew she was using her technique. She sighed again and felt for his energy, looking around.

"I can't feel it."

"Yes, you can." He frowned and Hinata sighed, looking around again. Byakuya was surprised when she dropped her eye technique, trying again.

She instantly found it this time and turned, running away from Byakuya.

She reached an area and looked around, activating her eyes again before running to a tree and she stood, staring for a moment.

"8 palm, 64 trigrams..." She mumbled, creating a small ball of wind around her with her hands, pulling up the debris and tossing it aside. Byakuya noticed the tree she was in front of sliced to pieces. She stilled her hands, breathing in and out again before yanking up the rest by hand, pulling Kempachi out of the hole.

Byakuya was surprised such a small girl could lift someone his size so easily.

"What was that technique?"

"It's a technique Neji-nii-sama..." Her eyes widened as she dropped Kempachi, falling to her knees and screamed.

Her reiatsu flared, getting the attention of almost all of the shinigami in Seireitei. She screamed as his face, his actions flooded her mind. The time they'd spent together, the things they'd done, almost her whole life restored itself perfectly in her mind in that one second.

She woke a moment later, seeing Byakuya on his knees before her, the blast too much for him to handle.

She walked up to him and held out her hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama. I'd never meant for you to get injured." He looked up at her, a bright smile on her face. She was more similar to how he'd first met her, not blushing and hiding at his presence.

He stood, not taking her hand.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her and she frowned at his appearance.

"I am. Are you?" She asked and he noticed the worry.

"Of course." He turned and took a single step before falling back to his knees.

"I'll help you." She stepped up and lifted him carefully, leaping quickly away, surprising him. She wasn't using shunpo, but she was near that speed.

She took him to the fourth squad, sitting him down before the front desk.

"I'll be right back. Someone else needs me to bring them in as well." Hinata smiled softly at Byakuya, the look on her face keeping him from being able to hide his blush.

She smiled brighter as she turned and started the walk away.

"Hinata!" She turned and Byakuya looked at her with wide eyes. "Make sure he doesn't wake up!"

"I will!" She smiled again before being gone in a flash.

Byakuya stared. She was able to use shunpo almost as fast as his?

"Kuchiki-taicho, are you alright?"

There was a young man behind the desk that Byakuya knew he'd met before... Hanatarou.

"Save your strength. She's bringing in Kempachi, and I'm not sure he's alive."

Hanatarou's eyes widened almost comically as he turned, preparing a room.

She was surprised to get to the clearing and find most of the taicho and fukutaicho there, looking around at the destruction. "What happened?" Shuuhei looked at her and she smiled, not being in pain from thinking of Iruka.

"I took down Kempachi-taicho and accidentally injured Byakuya-sama." She smiled, going to lift Kempachi, but found someone else already holding him.

"I'll take him. You go be with your taicho." Yashiru smiled at her and Hinata nodded.

"Hai. Thank you." She smiled and turned, looking at the faces of those around her.

She noticed a few were afraid, a few were starstruck, but she noticed one face in the crowd just looked surprised.

"What's wrong, Kiba?"

"You're stronger than you used to be." He smiled and Hinata nodded.

"I try." She smiled, giggling slightly, and turned, in a split second she was gone.

She walked in just as Hanatarou was taking Byakuya back and he turned to her, his eyes narrowed.

"Where's Kempachi?"

"Yashiru-fukutaicho took him. I figured she would have been here by now..." She turned back to the door and Byakuya chuckled.

"You don't realize your speed, do you?"

"Doesn't everyone here move this quickly?" She looked and Hanatarou paled.

"No, you're probably the second fastest person in Seireitei right now." He smiled and Hinata stared.

"Your smile is beautiful." She blushed and Byakuya smiled, his eyes softening as he saw her.

"Go home and rest. I'll need you awake early tomorrow."

"Hai, Taicho!" She smiled before disappearing.

Unohana walked in a second later, Kempachi on her shoulders, a yelling Yashiru behind her.

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

Hey all! Done with this chapter! Woot!

See you all soon!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	5. Chapter 5

It's scary how fast I'm writing this!

Ibsmiley- Thank you sooo much for letting me know at least one person is enjoying this!

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

On with the show!

Disclaimer- I love vs. songs! You should listen to a few! They're awesome! :D

Chapter 5

It was a bright morning. Hinata sat up and looked out the window, smiling. She had forgotten about the move for a moment, but she looked around, the only one home. She stood and stretched, getting dressed quickly and made breakfast for herself. She smiled as she walked into the office, a peach bun in her hand.

"Chinese?" Renji raised his eyebrow at the food and Hinata smiled, nodding.

"One of my few loves, red bean paste." She smiled and he nodded.

"At least it's not natto."

"Don't be like that." Byakuya walked in behind Hinata, looking down at the bun in her hand. She smiled and offered it to him, but Byakuya shook his head and turned, walking into the room.

"Renji, please teach Hinata-san about the paperwork. I'm under strict orders not to use my hands for the next day." He frowned and Hinata stared, surprised.

"It's not because..."

"It is. When I fell I landed on a broken window. It sliced right through the bone."

"Let me see..." Hinata stepped forwards and took his hand without thought. Byakuya would have been mad, but he couldn't break the blush that was creeping into his cheeks at the contact.

It was only a second later til his hand took on a blue hue and Hinata closed her eyes.

"That should be better. Your bones are mended and I noticed a pinched nerve in your wrist. Probably from writing. It's fine now. You might want Unohana-taicho to take a look." She smiled and Byakuya looked at his hand, stretching it and noticing the pain he'd had was gone.

"I'll be back quickly. Renji, please start."

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho."

It was nearly half an hour when Byakuya returned, his eyes surprised.

"Hinata-san, may I speak to you?"

"Hai!" She stood and walked from the room, seeing Byakuya in the hallway, looking over the garden.

"Unohana was surprised that someone could heal faster and better than she could. She's asked me to send you to her, to be a medic. Is that what you'd want?"

"No, Byakuya-sama. I'm better at fighting than at healing. Besides, I don't handle seeing my friends hurt so well. It's better for me to be distracted from them in battle."

It was slightly unprofessional, but Byakuya understood the sentiment all the same. "Alright. I'll tell her that the request is denied. The paperwork is done, by the way. Officially, welcome to the sixth squad."

Hinata looked up at him, a bright smile on her face.

"Hai! Thank you, Byakuya-sama!" She giggled and Byakuya stared for a second.

He was starting to feel that her presence was a distraction, but he didn't mind. That thought worried him.

It was a good month later.

She had the paperwork down and was quickly becoming one of the crew. She was out at least twice a week with Kira and Matsumoto, she'd had Byakuya narrow his eyes at her for her drunken behavior, the only thing that they hadn't had her do was to have Hitsugaya yell at her.

They also hadn't told her that this list existed. You had to go through everything on a fifty item list to become officially one of the group.

She'd done them all, gotten into a drunken fight with someone else in the group, (Shuuhei, and it was a spar, but it counted), gotten drunk and knocked Kira over by patting him on the back, been introduced to at least one seated member of Seireitei while drunk (Her introduction to Yamamoto was one to be remembered, since the old man kept laughing at her) and for the last of the memorable of the list, been kissed by one member of the group while at least one was drunk.

That was one Hinata would remember, as she was sober and didn't see it coming. She was trying to do some last minute paperwork and rounded a corner to find a very drunken Yamachika who suddenly felt the need to prove he wasn't drunk.

She blushed for two days straight after that.

Anyway, she was in the process of taking down her ninth shot, and by this time was fairly tipsy. She stood and was about to go home to bed when Matsumoto chirped.

"You should go give Hitsugaya-taicho a back rub. He loves them while he's up late doing paperwork."

"Oh! Okay." Hinata stood, her arms out around her as she walked into the next office. They all watched with bated breath as she disappeared from the doorway.

She walked in and Hitsugaya looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Matsumoto said I should give you a back massage." She smiled and Hitsugaya frowned. He knew they were trying to do something, but decided to ignore it.

On the other hand , a back massage did sound good.

"Go ahead." He mumbled as he continued the paperwork.

She walked up and activated her byakugan, looking at the tensed muscles in his back. She activated her hand techniques, going to work to break up the tension.

She noticed, even though he was smaller than her, that he could handle a lot of pressure and he ended out laying on the couch at the side of the room with her working hard on the muscles in the lumbar region. "You're too stressed out. This isn't healthy..." She spoke softly, her shyness creeping back into her when she was drunk. She barely noticed his head turn, the look on his face. She worked into the lower muscles, breaking up the tension just around the spine and she heard his breathing harden, his voice turning to a slight moan as she pressed her hands into his back.

She didn't think about this and kept working, working her hands a little lower, just below the small of his back and his breath turned to rasps, a blush crossing his cheeks. She didn't notice and kept working till she noticed his breath still, yelling her name.

"Hinata-san! Please stop!" She looked up, his eyes wide, panting into the pillow and she looked him over.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Please go." He mumbled and Hinata walked into the back room with the fukutaicho, their eyes wide, staring at her in shock.

"Did he just.."

"I think he needs a towel." Hinata sat down quickly, refusing to look anyone in the eye.

"Can I get a-"

"NO!" Matsumoto hit Renji's arm hard and he backed away, grinning.

"It's innocent! I swear! I have this pain..."

"You have a muscular knot just below your lungs." Hinata stared ahead and Renji turned to her, noticing her eyes were different than he normally saw them.

"You can see into me, can't you?"

"I can." She sighed and Renji looked over at Matsumoto, his eyes wide.

"Please?"

"Fine. But not here. We're already having issues, and I don't want to take you OR Hitsugaya-taicho a towel."

They were drinking right from the hyoukan the whole way to Renji's apartment.

Hinata walked in and watched as Renji walked up to his couch, yanking off the haori before lying down on his stomach. She walked over and sat beside him, getting right to work on his muscular problems.

It was only half an hour later that she was in her own apartment asleep, Renji passed out on the couch, disappointed that he hadn't lasted as long as Hitsugaya.

It was early the next morning that Hinata was in the office, looking over the paperwork to the best of her abilities. Byakuya walked in, his eyes scanning the office quickly before looking at Hinata.

"Do you know where Renji is?"

Hinata raised her fingers to her eyes momentarily and looked up. "He's still asleep. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No, I was warned by Matsumoto that he'd had a hard night. Something about you making him and Hitsugaya-kun cry..." He looked at her sceptically, as he didn't think the girl had it in her to do such things.

He was surprised when Hinata looked back down to the paperwork with a blush on her face. "Hai, Byakuya-taicho." She went back to work and Byakuya stared for a moment.

"Did you... actually... make them cry?"

"I don't know about that part." She went quickly to work, her blush getting worse.

"What happened, exactly?"

She told him the story, causing him to stare at her with wide eyes. "From a back massage?"

"I didn't mean to! I was just trying to help!" She gasped, covering her face with her hands, trying to hide her blush.

Byakuya stared at her, trying to break the mental fight between asking her for a massage as well and letting this go.

The first option seemed the worst. It seemed horribly embarassing. It was totally stupid to ask her after hearing that.

"Can... you try on me?" Hinata turned to him, wide eyed and he blushed lightly, looking away. "If you don't want to, I understand..."

"It's not that!" She gasped out, surprising even herself. "I'd be happy to!" She smiled and he looked at her, her bright smile and he suddenly became nervous.

"Do you think, with what happened to them that we should do this after work?"

"That sounds well." He stood, easily hiding his joy at the thought alone that she'd agreed.

The day was boring, Renji running in after noon with a blush on his face every time he saw Hinata.

The papers were done, which Renji was happy about, and he left quickly, feigning tiredness. Hinata smiled as he left, watching as his back retreated from the door. She had tried all day to stay professional, to not be so happy that Byakuya had said yes, but she was finding it harder every second.

It was only a few minutes till Byakuya ran in, sliding on his haori which he sometimes removed only in his office on the warmest days. "Where's Renji?"

"He left! Can I help?" Hinata stood and Byakuya turned, looking at her for a moment before gritting his teeth.

"I have no options. There's no time to get him. Follow me!" He ran from the room and Hinata was right on his heels, even when he used shunpo to flash himself across town.

Hinata stumbled slightly upon landing, her eyes wide as she saw the senkai gate for the first time. "What is this?"

"This is the senkai gate, it's how we get to the other worlds. The world you came from is under attack from hollow. You know how to defeat them, right?"

"I don't have any real training, but yes, I know how." She swallowed hard, her eyes widening.

"If you start remembering at any time-"

"It's no longer an issue. I remember everything." She smiled and Byakuya stared at her for a moment before nodding and he threw his hand out, telling the guards to open the gate.

Hinata walked through, seeing a forest below her. She followed Byakuya closely, not wanting to get lost, as she hadn't been there long enough to know how to get back.

Byakuya flashed to the center of Konoha, his sword at the ready. "There." He looked down and noticed a good dozen creatures about the size of men walking through town. She frowned, noticing the size and the shape.

"Will we be enough? They're almost totally humanoid. That means they're more powerful, right?"

"Senbon-sakura." Byakuya spoke softly, his zampactou turning into sakura petals, that fluttered away on the breeze. She watched carefully as they scattered, turning to a slight torrent, headed to the creatures below.

They came down and she noticed one thing. She used shunpo to reach the one man who was standing still, staring at the hollow with both his eyes uncovered.

"Kakashi-san! Can you see them?"

"Hinata?" He turned to her and she sighed, turning back to the hollow. She noticed the pink rain that poured down on the others, slashing their masks to bits right on their faces.

They all turned to dust it seemed, and Hinata watched with awe. So this was Byakuya's power...

She looked up at him and waved him down.

"He can see us. He's recognized me." Hinata frowned and Byakuya looked at him, his eyes focusing on his chest.

"He's still alive."

"Oh! What a relief!" Hinata smiled and Kakashi stared at her with wide eyes.

"You're dead! I was at your funeral! How are you..."

"I'm here on work. Can you tell my father that I'm well?" Kakashi nodded and she smiled.

"Oh, and please tell Naruto that I'm still thinking about him." Kakashi nodded again and reached his hand out, passing through her shoulder.

"You can't touch me if you're still alive. That sharingan is a dangerous thing." She frowned and Kakashi stilled.

"How are you here?"

"I'm here working, I told you. I work in Seireitei. When you die, we'll get you there as well." She smiled and Kakashi nodded.

"Then, have you seen others?"

"I can't find Neji-nii-sama, but I see Kiba every now and then." She smiled and Kakashi's eyes widened again. "Please, if you see Sasuke or Obito, tell them I forgive them!" Kakashi nearly sobbed and Hinata nodded.

"If I see them, I will! I have to go! I have to get back to work! You take care!" Hinata smiled, wiping a tear from her eye and backed away, disappearing so fast not even Byakuya could keep up. He followed her reiatsu, finding her just outside of town, leaning back against a tree, sobbing.

"Hinata?"

"I'm sorry!" She tried to kill down the tears, but was unable to. "It's just harder than I thought it would be to come back here!" She wiped the tears from her eyes with a smile and Byakuya nodded.

"Do you want to go back and talk a little longer?"

"I want to go home, but I don't know how..." With her tone, Byakuya was unsure if she'd meant Seireitei or her home here.

She flashed herself to the spot where the senkai gate had let them in and Byakuya smiled softly at her.

"It's not here." She frowned and Byakuya reached down, pulling out his zampactou and held it forwards, a senkai gate forming around it. She sighed, relieved as the doors opened.

She had no idea how relieved Byakuya was to see this.

They walked back to the office, Byakuya sighing.

"With what's happened, I'll understand if you want to wait till another night for the massage."

"No!" She covered her mouth with her hands, blushing again. "I'm fine! I just needed a moment." She smiled up at him.

She was more relieved than anything to see what was happening in her world, but she knew also that staying there would be terribly painful for her.

What would help her the most would be to see a heavily panting and blushing Byakuya.

She blushed brightly at the thought, covering her face more. Byakuya noticed the action and smiled, the rest of the tension from his worry leaving him.

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

That's it for this chapter! Woot! See you again soon!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! I'm back and ready for more! Again...

Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I love Karaoke. I'm such a dork!

Chapter 6

Hinata walked into Byakuya's room and looked around, surprised. It was so traditional, but it was so beautiful! She'd passed the garden to get here and was surprised at the life it kept. The koi pond was filled with koi, the plants were so green and lively. It was amazing!

She walked in and looked around the room, focusing on Byakuya, who removed his haori. She turned her head to give him a little modesty and he frowned.

"It's going to be difficult to give me a back massage if you can't even look at me without my haori."

She giggled slightly due to nervousness and turned to him to see his eyes focused on hers. She smiled, not hiding her blushing cheeks and Byakuya smiled, walking to the hanger on the side to hang his haori. He pulled the rest from the top half of his body, Hinata watching wide eyed at this point.

He was strong, he had broad shoulders, this she could tell through the haori he wore, but he was so well defined. He didn't have as much muscle as she'd figured, but the way his clothing hung made it seem more.

She lowered her eyes, feeling that she was about to have a nose bleed if she didn't look away.

He walked over to the futon and stared at her til her eyes looked back up to him.

He laid down and she walked over, activating her byakugan and got a good look at the muscular structure of him.

She frowned, noticing tension in many muscular groups through his body.

She sighed, looking him over. "You have a lot of problem areas. Do you only want me to work on your back?"

"What ever you think is fine." She nodded and started on his calves.

She worked her way up, but passed over his torso for the time being, working on the muscles in his arms instead.

He was definitely relaxing at this and she smiled.

At least she was of some use.

She worked out the kinks in his arms before going to work at the base of his skull. She slowly worked her way down, breaking up the tension in his neck, which probably lead to horrible migraines.

She went down, working on his shoulders, which would help him with many things, including the excess tension in his upper arms, probably from stretching to reach things. She eventually worked her way down to his lower chest and she noticed by now that he was breathing heavily. She smiled, knowing what would be happening in about an hour at the rate this was going.

She broke up the tension little by little, muscle by muscle, till she was just at the small of his back.

By this time he was blushing like mad, his rose tinted cheeks made her want to lean down and kiss him so badly! She put her mind back to work and worked lower, feeling the break up of tension just below the small of his back.

This was usually the point where the men asked her to leave.

Instead, Byakuya got up to his hands and knees and just tried to breathe, his eyes turning to her.

Hinata stared at him, unable to break the blush at the lustful glance.

She was surprised at the softness of his touch as his hand reached for her, grazing the side of her face, from her temple, down her cheek to her chin. He moved so he was facing her and reached out, cupping her cheek in his hand.

She dissolved in the feeling, her eyes closing beyond her control as he reached in and kissed her.

She felt her heart pound at this. She felt her breath taken from her. It was her first kiss and it was amazing.

It was just a light kiss, his lips brushed against hers, but the intricacy of it, the soft feeling of him, but at the same time his warmth, she let it envelope her.

She opened her eyes, staring at him surprised as he looked back into hers. She smiled softly at him and reached up, holding his arm at her cheek.

He pulled her over, laying her down on the futon and reached down, slowly pulling the haori from her. She covered her face and he quickly stopped. "Are you okay with this?"

"I am, I'm, it's embarassing!" She gasped and he chuckled lightly, smiling at her.

"I sometimes forget how innocent you are. I'll be slow, alright?" She nodded, and even though her face was hidden, he could still see her smile.

He slowly undid the ties and sat her up, sliding the haori from her and looked over her carefully.

She was covered in scars. He was shocked for a moment, looking over the trophy of a short life as a ninja and leaned in, kissing each scar carefully.

She hissed ever so lightly at each kiss and he smiled, thankful that she wasn't as self-conscious about them. He made sure to do everything else before moving to her breasts, which the years had granted her a decent set. She hid them well, but was not too far off from Matsumoto.

She sighed softly as he kissed her again, the small pink perks beneath his lips sticking slightly to him. He smiled again, looking up to see she'd stopped covering her face, but was panting heavily, a blush so deep he wasn't sure it would ever go away.

He reached down and undid the ties of the hakama and she covered her face again as he slid the cloth from beneath her.

He was surprised at her size. He thought she'd be a little larger in the waist, but the muscle there was showing through her skin. Not enough to make it look masculine, but enough to show him she'd worked hard for her placement.

He looked over her skin, again scars covered her and he frowned.

She'd lead a short but very hard life.

He started kissing again at her ankles and worked his way up, kissing every scar till he came to the spot on her that he knew would drive her mad.

He kissed her softly and she gasped, covering her face again. He didn't just kiss once, though, to her surprise, and he found his way beneath the skin covering her most sensitive spot.

She felt her back arch at the contact, her gasps turning into wavering moans as he worked on her. It wasn't very long, but when his lips left her, her whole body was shaking like a leaf.

He kissed up her, across her stomach, between her breasts, up her neck before he stopped above her.

"Do you want this of me?"

She looked at him, for a second confused before she blushed brighter and nodded. "Yes!"

He smiled at her, taking in her beauty for a moment before he sat up, untying the hakama.

She watched as the cloth fell free of him, showing off the rest of his body that she hadn't seen.

She looked carefully at him, the muscles of his lowest stomach, in his hips, in his legs...

She swallowed hard and he looked at her, realizing something.

"This is your first time, isn't it?"

She nodded, too embarrassed to speak and he went down to his hands at her shoulders again.

"I won't defile you like this, then." He kissed her softly and she watched him, surprised and a bit let down when he sat back up.

"I don't mind." She smiled and Byakuya looked at her with a weak smile.

"It's better to let this kind of tension build." He chuckled lightly and Hinata sat up, surprised.

She was suddenly embarrassed by her body and covered herself with her knees, her hands across her chest.

"That's not what I meant. Come." He took her and wrapped his arms around her, laying down softly on the futon.

She looked up at him, his heavy lidded eyes looked over her face, his hands made their way to her hair and started running his fingers through softly.

Before she knew what to think, she was contentedly asleep.

She walked into the office the next morning with an extra spring in her step. She woke in Byakuya's arms and snuck out, but she needed to change her uniform. She needed to make breakfast! She didn't even know what to think! She was blissfully happy, but at the same time she was terrified!

He had been right. It wasn't the right time, and she knew that this morning.

She sat at the desk and set to work, finishing the paperwork before Renji even got into the office. She took the stack in her arms and was on her way out when Byakuya saw her.

"Hinata, I hope... About last night..."

"It's fine!" She grinned, catching the taicho off guard.

"I just needed to get some work done!" She held out the papers, surprising the man before her.

"I hope I didn't cause too much trouble with you last night." She looked down, suddenly embarassed and he smiled softly at her.

"It's not like that at all. I was just a little worried when I woke and you weren't there." She looked up at him, a dreamy look in her eye and Byakuya's fears were set to rest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wor-" She felt his fingertips on her jaw and looked up, his eyes held the dreamlike gaze they'd had last night as he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her softly.

She closed her eyes, feeling the softness of his haori, the warmth of him beneath and took in his scent. He always seemed to carry a slight scent of pine. He backed away from her and looked into her eye.

"Don't apologize so much. There's nothing I want more than someone to be serious about their work." He smiled at her and she grinned back, only a slight bit of the blush she'd usually have showing.

Byakuya smiled, knowing last night was enough to put her at ease at something so slight as this.

He walked into the office and Hinata watched, her eyes wide as he walked away, a slight sway in his step.

She giggled before turning, seeing Renji's eyes wide on her.

"Please remind me to slack off more..."

It was three days till everyone gathered again, sitting around the fire in the clearing, drinking with smiles set on their faces.

"So!" Kira looked over at Hinata, his eyes going quickly from drunken to curious. "What's up with you and Kuchiki-taicho? Renji here's too mortified to mention it."

"I gave him a massage." Hinata smiled and they all stared, dumbstruck. "He didn't have the same response, though. I think we're together..." She started playing with her fingers til Matsumoto handed her the hyoukan, grinning.

"They're together. Kuchiki-taicho's being all cutesy. It's weird! I've never seen him smile so much and I've been around him for about eight hundred years!"

"Eight hundred?" Hinata turned to them and they stared.

"Didn't anyone explain the time spans here to you?" Hinata shook her head and they looked at her, surprised.

"One of the reason so few people in Seireitei get married. Unlike the humans, we don't live to be around a hundred, more like a hundred thousand. In our time line, you're about twenty thousand years old." Hinata stared.

"WHAT?"

Matsumoto chuckled at the girl's response, grinning. "How old do you think I am?" Matsumoto's eyes turned to her, dangerously.

"I don't know, thirty five?"

Matsumoto stared at her, shocked. "I'm almost forty thousand. It's odd, I keep forgetting we need to mention things like this." She looked over to Kira, who nodded with a sigh.

"I'll be thirty three thousand, eight hundred and two in a few months." He looked over at Renji who shrugged.

"I don't know how old I am. Don't even know if I was born here, or delivered, like you were." He looked over at Hinata, who stared.

"You don't know?"

"Nope. My first memories were with Kuchiki Rukia when we were children. We joined the shinigami together and before I could say anything, she was adopted by Kuchiki-taicho."

Hinata looked at the way his eyes darkened as he thought about this and she stood, walked over and sat down hard, hugging him hard with the arm that wasn't holding the hyoukan to her lip at the time.

"I can see where this is headed!" She sighed and missed the look from the faces of both Matsumoto and Kira, Ikkaku sitting against a tree, too drunk to know where he was.

"You don't like that she was adopted by Byakuya-sama, do you?"

"I'm glad for her. It got her through so many things, being able to do things the rest of us couldn't."

"That's not what I meant! I can tell! The look in your eye, I know that feeling well! It's longing! Tell her! Tell her you love her!" Hinata stood, spreading her arms to the sky and spinning slowly, watching the stars above her.

"We can never get what we want unless we reach for those stars! You can't-"

"I could never. If she leaves the Kuchiki family, she'll have disgraced Kuchiki-taicho. I can't allow that."

"Then ask to marry her and join the family instead!" Hinata grinned and Renji's eyes turned to her, surprised.

"I could never do that! I'm not nobility! He'd never allow that!"

"If you could never marry into a family of nobility unless you were nobility yourself, then how do the families keep on going?" Hinata stared at him and Renji just stared at her, his mouth in a small 'O'.

"You're a fukutaicho! At least you show you're serious about your work! You're close to Byakuya-sama, so he knows that you're not a bad person! He has to understand something like this!" Hinata gathered the hyoukan in her arms, hugging it close as she fell on her ass, giggling.

"Have a little faith in love, fate and Byakuya-sama." She smiled before her eyes shifted, her smile sliding off and she slid back, Renji jumping up and grabbing her before she fell into the bonfire.

"I'll go take the romantic home." Renji rolled his eyes, lifting her in his arms before Matsumoto grasped the hyoukan that was in her hands.

"I didn't realize someone who was in a job harder than ours could still feel like that." Matsumoto looked to be on the verge of tears and Renji looked at her.

"What do you mean, harder than ours?"

"I've seen her in the bathhouse. Her entire body is covered, head to toe in scars. It's a miracle her face isn't scarred. Maybe you should have a little faith, like she says. Ask Rukia-san and see what she says. If she wants to marry you, ask Kuchiki-taicho for his blessing. The worst he can say is no."

"And instruct Rukia to not speak to me anymore." Renji sighed, his face showing his worry more than his tone.

"Have... faith..." Hinata breathed out and Renji looked at her, a smile at her innocence on his face.

He walked her into her apartment and slid open the door with his foot and walked her back. His apartment had the same layout as hers and he took her to her room and watched as she curled into a ball, her hands clasping each other under her face.

"So warm..." She snuggled into the futon and Renji smiled, pulling her blanket over her before turning.

He could have sworn there wasn't a wall here.

He looked up, the dangerous eyes of Byakuya glaring at him.

"Why are you here?"

"Me and Hinata-san were talking... Uh, I have a favor to ask of you!" Renji fell to his knees, his forehead between his hands on the floor, begging and Byakuya was ready right then and there to knock his head right off.

"Please allow me to ask Rukia-sama to marry me!"

"Rukia?" Byakuya stared at him, surprised for a moment. He should have known, he realized. He'd been in love with her forever.

"Why did I just find you in Hinata-san's bedroom?"

"So she didn't sleep in the woods? It was on my way, and the only girl was Matsumoto, but she lives in the wrong direction." Renji looked up, on the verge of tears at his request being ignored.

"You want to marry into the Kuchiki clan, hn?"

"I don't care about the clan! I was in love with Rukia before she was a Kuchiki! If I need to marry into her family, then so be it! I'll do anything!"

Byakuya stared at him, his eyes flashing between curious and dangerous.

"Be in here on time tomorrow. I'll start work on making you worthy to be a Kuchiki then."

Renji looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Really?" Renji's tone was soft, careful. As if he were worried the wrong sound would make him change his mind.

"Really. I'll see you then. You're dismissed." Renji jumped up and bowed low before running to his apartment.

"You wouldn't have done that if you didn't understand the thought, would you?"

"Not in a thousand years. If my late grandfather were to know I was letting someone like that into the family, he would have killed me when he had the chance." Byakuya looked down at her, still curled into a ball and he laid down beside her.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." She smiled and was rewarded with a soft kiss before passing back out onto his shoulder.

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

Okay! Chapter complete! Tell me that wasn't steamy! Woot! There's a reason this is rated M!

That would be it. **Drools at Byakuya-sama!**

Anyway, see you next chapter!

JaNe!

Jasminflower69


	7. Chapter 7

Alright! Back for another chapter! Unlike the rest of my stories, which I only post one chapter a day, I'm putting the chapters up as I finish them here!

This is a new one for me...

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

On with the show!

Disclaimer- Yes, I did! Woot!

Chapter 7

It had been a month since Renji had started going through training. Byakuya was nowhere near nice about it. Renji was going through physical training, as well as sophistication training. He was taking classes on tea parties and such, which when Hinata attended, she was always nice enough to point out the mistakes before Byakuya caught them.

After one specifically difficult day, a rigorous training session, a calligraphy class, a class on proper speech as well as attending Rukia's return ceremony.

Hinata was asked by Byakuya to attend, and she happily agreed.

Rukia returned, walking through the door with an escort, to which Byakuya sat at the side of the room at his desk, writing thanks to his ancestors for her safe return. As he never told her what he was doing, Hinata had the feeling she wasn't aware.

Renji sat at the side, dressed in a nice kimono that Hinata had an odd feeling he was horribly uncomfortable in.

It was one of the first things that Byakuya insisted on, was that he be fitted for a kimono, but ended out paying himself for the four outfits that Renji decided upon. Hinata smiled, seeing that Byakuya was trying to ease things up on him slightly.

Hinata sat at the corner of the desk, looking into the room, more as a spectator than an actual participant.

Byakuya turned slightly to her, motioning for the girl to sit and Hinata looked her over.

She didn't look to be much older than herself, but Hinata knew that she was much older than she appeared. Byakuya turned to her, never lifting from the cushion he sat upon and looked at Rukia.

"Rukia, I have news as well as a few updates that I'd like to inform you of." Rukia nodded, but her eyes ever so slightly looked over to Hinata and Hinata widened her eyes, looking quickly over to Byakuya, telling her not to move her eyes.

Rukia got the point and returned her eyes to Byakuya, who cleared his throat at the motion.

"Firstly, This is Hyuuga Hinata from the new world. She is the new third seat in the sixth squad, as well as my girlfriend. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Rukia turned to her very formally and bowed.

"I am Kuchiki Rukia. It is a pleasure to make your aquaintance."

Hinata returned the motion, surprising Byakuya. "I am Hyuuga Hinata, Third seat to the sixth squad. Please take care of me." She lifted her head and glanced over at Byakuya, who seemed to be pleased at her response.

Rukia returned her direction to Byakuya.

"I also have a question to ask you. Abarame Renji has asked for your hand in marriage. In case you agreed, I've been putting him through training. Is this to your liking?"

Rukia turned quickly, her eyes wide to Renji. She stared, as if waiting for an answer, but was surprised to find Renji with his forehead on the ground, as if begging. "I've loved you since we were children. I've never wanted anything to be by your side. Please consider me as an acceptable husband!" He spoke strongly, making his feelings evident in his tone.

Rukia returned her eyes to Byakuya, who watched her with curiosity at her answer.

She lowered her forehead to the ground, but Hinata noticed it wasn't begging.

She sobbed quickly, catching everyone's eye before she lifted her head, nodding happily. Hinata smiled, seeing the girls hands covering the grin she couldn't break.

So she'd loved him back.

Rukia's eyes turned quickly to Hinata and she reached up, trying to wipe away the tears and Hinata smiled softly, very happy for them.

"Is there anything you wish to report?"

"There is not." She bowed his head and Byakuya nodded tensely, looking over at Renji.

"You two are excused."

"I'm not?" Hinata looked over, a playful smile at the corner of her mouth and Byakuya's eyes turned to her, mocking anger at the out of place comment.

"You are not." He reached over, grasping her arm and pulled her over to his side, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I need a neck rest. My shoulder has been hurting me."

Hinata giggled, rolling her eyes. "It's probably from leaning down to me. I'm so much shorter than you it would only make sense that it hurt."

Byakuya sighed as she activated her byakugan, looking him over.

"You have a shard of wood in your shoulder."

"I what?" He looked over at her and Renji rolled his eyes.

"Just marry her and get it over with. You being cutesy is really creeping me out." Renji stood and shook off the tension from his sitting position, reaching down to take Rukia's hand.

She reached up, but just before she took it, she turned her eyes back to the couple currently picking on when he'd gotten the wood stuck in his shoulder.

They were saying something about an explosion, as well as something about Renji knocking him into a tree during training.

"Am I being pranked? Did I miss something? He's training you, but you speak to him like that and don't get repercussions?"

"I'll get it later. Calligraphy class." Renji grinned and Rukia smiled, taking his hand.

By the time she'd stood Hinata had fought Byakuya out of his haori and had her hands on his back.

Rukia stared as Hinata focused, pressing into the muscles, pushing it back out through the skin in his back. Byakuya sat strong, but Hinata could tell it hurt.

"Hold on, I'll numb it." Byakuya felt the reiatsu behind him shift and he looked over his shoulder, finding Hinata glowing a bright green.

"Uh, have you tried this yet?"

Byakuya fell to the floor and Hinata stared at him, her eyes wide. "Oh! Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"I can't feel my body. I can't even sit up." His tone was bored as he laid face first on the ground. Hinata moved him to a laying position so she could still reach his shoulder.

"Can't fight me now, can you?" Hinata smiled over his shoulder and Byakuya sighed.

"Fine, just be quick. Do you know how to reverse this? I have other things to do today."

"It will wear off on it's own, but it may be a few hours. I'll do whatever you need in your stead."

Byakuya looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Renji and Rukia, please accompany Hinata. At least she's true nobility. She may be able to handle the tasks."

"Stop trying to move, I can't get the wood out through the slight tensing of the muscles here." Hinata smiled softly as she went back to work.

It was only about five minutes til the sliver was out, and Hinata stared, even Renji looked worried at it.

"If you're in this much pain again, please let me know! This has got to be three inches long! It had to have hurt, it went right below your shoulder joints!" Hinata turned him so he was laying on his back.

"I'll carry you to bed. You know how to find me once you can move, but don't push yourself! We don't need you twisting your ankle because you can't feel it!"

"If you'll agree to spend the night." Byakuya smiled at her and she giggled, nodding.

"Hai, hai. After all of the work is done."

Rukia felt her stomach turn.

Hinata lifted him easily, surprising Rukia, but Renji had seen it. Most of the training exercises were Renji against Byakuya, and though Byakuya was physically stronger, if he wasn't using reiatsu to hone his skills, Renji was faster. There had been a few times Byakuya had been put into his place, even though the lack of reiatsu use was for Renji's benefit.

She laid him down in the bed and covered him up, looking him in the eye before smiling and leaning down, kissing him softly the way he usually did to her.

She usually didn't kiss him first, and he was surprised at this.

"Since you can't kiss me." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Renji needs to go through training. He knows what classes he needs."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"There's supposed to be a meeting between the Kuchiki clan and the Kira clan about the old Kira house."

"When, and what are your hopes for it?"

"It's more to fill out the final papers stating we've agreed on a price. I'm purchasing it."

"Ah! So, what price am I putting in?" She smiled and Byakuya frowned.

"I should really do this one myself. I don't want anything to happen."

"You don't trust me?" Hinata looked down at him surprised. This was the first time it seemed like something he didn't want her there for.

"I've been using Renji as an escort for you whenever I'm not around. This is a secret and I don't want Renji or Rukia knowing about it."

"I'll have them wait outside, then. I'll be safe." Hinata bowed her head and Byakuya nodded.

"It's better to get this done with quickly. It's in two hours at the Kira house. It's directly behind this house."

"Oh! That building! Alright! I'll be there! What's the price that's been agreed on?"

"Four million." Hinata stared.

"Must be a great house. I promise not to mess things up for you." Hinata bowed formally and Byakuya frowned.

"Don't be so formal with me. It seems improper if it's you. I could tell from the moment you joined my squad that you are just as noble as myself. I don't want you to sully yourself with me like that."

"It's not. I can tell how hard you've worked for your family, as well as your squad. I'm proud to be able to witness you with my own eyes." She smiled and bowed again, this time leaning up after and kissing him again.

"If Renji needs another calligraphy class, I'd better get started." She stood slowly, bowing slightly when she closed the door.

She made her way back to the living quarters, finding Renji sitting at the table, looking bored.

"What are the chances that I can fake it today? My wrist still hurts from last time."

"Let me see." Hinata held out her hand and Renji put his wrist in her hand without thought.

Hinata looked within, seeing the muscles and such and sighed.

"This shouldn't hurt, but it will feel really weird for a moment." She pushed, popping the muscles and tendons into place.

Renji hissed for a moment, but it was done quickly and he lifted his hand. He moved it and Hinata nodded.

"Better?"

"Better." Renji moved it around as far as possible.

"Sometimes it sucks that you're such an amazing medic." He sighed, pulling out his quill and ink stick.

It was an hour and forty five minutes. Hinata smiled at him and stood.

"I have another meeting to attend. You must practice the characters 'A', 'Na', and 'Su'. I want to see each one done fifteen times when I return."

She stood and Rukia stared at her.

"This is what they're putting you through?"

"If it's for you, it's worth it." She heard the bright tone in Renji's voice and smiled.

She walked to the front door of the building and knocked, finding Kira-fukutaciho opening the door.

"Kira?"

"Hinata?" They looked at each other for a moment before Kira backed away, allowing her in.

"I didn't know you were Seireitei nobility."

"I didn't know you and Byakuya-taicho were so serious that he'd send you instead of coming himself."

"He didn't want to. I numbed him to pull a piece of wood out of his shoulder. My reiatsu flared a little and he can't move. He only seems to be able to feel his face. I'm just glad his lungs and heart didn't numb." Kira stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"Sometimes you can be a really scary person." He led her down a hall.

The building was worn and seemed to be in need of repair.

"I'm sorry it's not in better condition. No one's used this house in a long time." He looked around and Hinata knew he'd grown up there. The look in his eye was one of a regretful goodbye.

"Are yo sure you want to sell it?"

"I never come here. It's just nostalgic while I'm here. That's why I'm selling it so cheap." He smiled and Hinata stared.

"Four million is cheap?"

"Considering the whole house is natural marble and mahogany. The total size of the house is roughly three quarters the size of the Kuchiki mansion, but this house has more land with it. Also, with the better materials, I probably could have tried for six million, but I don't think I'll need that much ever." He smiled and Hinata nodded.

She understood what he'd meant.

"Alright, where do I sign?"

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

Alright! Another chapter done! Hope to see you all here for the next one!

See you soon!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! So, here's the thing.

I write usually because I think people like the story.

This is definitely proving me wrong, as I'm still having SO much fun writing this!

I would like to have someone review though!

Please remember to review and let me know what you think!

Anyhow, on with the show!

Disclaimer- I can't swallow my own head. :(

Chapter 8

The paper was signed and Kira smiled, taking one last look around before leaving the building. Hinata told him to meet her at the usual spot later, that she'd get everyone together for a party and he seemed to lighten a little. She easily would have admitted she didn't like seeing Kira depressed. He was a great friend to her by now.

She sighed as she returned to the house, finding Renji look up quickly, hiding his quill, Rukia hiding a laugh, as well as a blush. Hinata sighed and turned."I need to update Byakuya-taicho on the meeting. Did you finish the work?"

"I did. You can't see it, though." Hinata stared at him, surprised as well as a little worried. She turned and walked into the room, finding Byakuya trying to stand, still unable to feel his legs totally.

"Lay back down! I don't want you to get hurt!" She ran over and he looked up at her before blushing terribly.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Ah.

"Renji! You're needed!" Byakuya stared at her, anger flaring in him.

"No! I refuse! I'll go on my own!" He fought the numbness in his legs and fought Hinata at the same time, making his way to his feet just as Renji came to the door. Renji stared confused for a moment before Byakuya turned to him.

"If you ever enter this room again I will deem you as an intruder and will execute you immediately. Go away." Renji stared at him for a moment before turning and leaving quickly.

"That wasn't necessary. He was just here to help."

"I don't care." Byakuya fought to stand, Hinata now assisting him instead of fighting against him. She helped him to the restroom, but stayed out front, listening for crashes. Fortunately there wasn't one. He walked out a lot easier and Hinata smiled.

"The numbness finally wearing off?"

"A bit." He blushed and Hinata looked at him with a smile. The front of the kimono he'd worn for Rukia's arrival had been yanked open a bit in the tiff earlier and she put her hand and her head there, smiling. "I don't need the help." He looked down and Hinata snuggled into his chest, getting his attention.

"I wasn't helping." She smiled, looking up at him beaming with contentment and Byakuya looked down surprised at her. It was a moment til he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. It was a second after that that Hinata felt a flair of reiatsu and both her and Byakuya's heads snapped in the direction.

"Neji-nii-sama..." Her eyes widened and before Byakuya could respond she was gone.

He ran out to the main room and looked at Renji, his quill still in his hand, carefully writing his fifth 'Su'.

"Renji, that flair of reiatsu, I need you to go to it! Now!"

Renji could only stare for a second, the confused and scared look that was showing on Byakuya's face was foreign to him. Renji looked at Rukia who stood and nodded. "I'll track it for you. Byakuya-nii-sama, you rest." Rukia took Renji's hand and they took off running.

Byakuya wouldn't admit how numb his legs were. He could barely walk, let alone use shunpo.

He looked in the direction the explosion came from. He knew that feeling, it was the same one Hinata had when she'd regained her memories. He started walking in the direction of the blast, knowing eventually the numbing would wear off.

If it was like last time they wouldn't be that bad, but the direction it came from showed that it had happened in a populous area of Rukongai.

They would need her! He may be able to help with getting people out of the blast radius.

If only he could feel his legs!

He sighed in relief when he realized a moment later that his feet were starting to tingle. This meant he would be able to feel them soon.

Hinata stood still, looking at the street that had exploded. She looked around, the injured and dead all around her. She could see them everywhere and pressed her hands together, praying that the souls made a safe journey to the human world, that they all become happy babies. She turned and looked around, starting to heal the closest injured person she could. It was after three people she found that others in the area, including Rukia and Renji were helping with digging people out, taking her to the most critically injured next. "Rukia! You're Byakuya-sama's sister! Please tell me you're as fast as he is!"

"No where near." Rukia strained, lifting a chunk of a wall off of a child that some woman she'd already healed ran over and clasped in her arms.

"Can you use shunpo?"

"I can." She dropped the wall, sighing with relief. Renji jumped beneath it.

"There's someone else there!" He yelled and Rukia looked, her eyes wide as she helped him to lift the wall and pulled out her zampactou, slicing away chunks of it.

When it was easier to lift they started digging out the next person.

"Please go get Unohana-taicho! I can't heal them all on my own!" Hinata sobbed, unable to deal with the fact that people were dying because she wasn't fast enough.

"I'll do my best!" Rukia flashed away and Renji pulled the person from the rubble. Hinata's eyes looked over, seeing the man and she screamed.

"Neji-nii-sama!" She darted over, stopping her work to heal him.

It was a moment til his eyes started to twitch, the regaining of consciousness. "Neji-nii-sama! Can you hear me?"

"Hinata-sama?" His eyes turned to her, his expression one of terrible sadness and Hinata sobbed, trying to heal him through the tears.

Due to her abilities, she'd had Renji take him off to the side while she healed the others in the area. She would admit that it made her feel a little better when a group of squad four members arrived, but it felt odd that she was healing at about the same rate as the group of ten of them.

"Are you sure you don't want to become a medic? You're amazing at it!" She heard over her shoulder and turned, wiping the tears from her eyes. She shook her head, still terrified from the death around her and Unohana stepped back. She never would have imagined to see so much emotion in the younger girl's face. The horror she portrayed was enough to make Unohana turn away.

"Oh. I understand." And she did, at that. She never wanted this girl to be in the field with the medics again, not when she knew how personally she took every injury, every death. Unohana nodded, looking around at the people Hinata still had lined up.

"Maybe you should rest."

"I can't! They're dying!" She sniffed hard as she stepped over, sitting over the next one in the line, the one before being picked up and carried off by some member of squad four. Unohana sighed, looking around.

She noticed one man sitting off to the side, the brown hakama he wore was battered and broken. He had a zampactou, but didn't seem to be a shinigami. She noticed a mark, something on his head and his reiatsu was odd. She walked up to him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The man looked up, showing a tattoo on his forehead and the same eyes as Hinata. Unohana had heard Hinata talk about her cousin before. This had to be him. "Are you Hyuuga Neji?"

"I am." He looked up at Hinata as he healed through the group quickly, not even realizing she only had about five people left, unless Renji and Rukia found more.

"Can you please keep an eye on Hinata-san? She's not handling this very well."

"That's not necessary." Unohana turned, seeing Byakuya standing before her, his eyes set hard on Hinata. He was nearly gasping for breath, being unable to use shunpo, but at the same time running as quickly as he could to get here on time.

Behind him was Ikkaku and Yamachika, looking around.

"If you could please..." Byakuya turned, Ikkaku nodding and instantly running in, helping to look for more survivors. Yamachika looked around with narrowed eyes and sighed.

"I think I'll be more help with panic control." He turned, trying to gather all of the survivors in one line to see of they were looking for anyone else who was already found. Byakuya looked over to see Renji gasping for air, lifting another crumbled wall and he walked over, grasping the hilt at his hip.

"Senbon-sakura." The pink petals floated away, reducing the wall to rubble. He looked around, finding any other walls that needed shattered.

Neji watched, his eyes wide. Hinata had become a shinigami? But for the last six months or so they had the no new worlders until they'd been here a year rule. That meant she'd been in there at least that long.

He watched as she healed person after person, yelling occasionally at the people around her over the roars of the crowd. She'd grown stronger.

But all the same, he'd forgotten about her.

How did he forget about her? She'd treated him like her brother, she'd loved him, he'd believed, but he'd just forgotten her. He knew when he got here he needed to find someone, but he abandoned the thought after he'd been here six months. He'd loved the life he was creating for himself, but now his memory was back due to nothing more than an odd pattern on a kimono.

He reached up to his forehead. He'd forgotten the mark. He had forgotten what it meant. He sighed as he looked over, tearing a strip of cloth from his hakama's lowest leg and tied it around his forehead.

He watched as the man who had arrived late shattered the walls around him in seconds. He was truly strong. Hinata healed everyone at a speed that the other medics couldn't keep up with combined. She had become so powerful.

And what did he do?

He snapped and killed everyone. He couldn't even face them enough to stand up and help.

He didn't like that thought.

"Hinata-sama, what do I do to help?"

It was quite a few hours later that the buildings were reduced to rubble, everyone had been pulled from the debris, and due to Neji's eight palm, sixty four trigrams they'd been able to put the debris into a pile out of the way of the street.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Byakuya stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder as she looked at Neji, standing ashamed of himself before her. Neji fell to his knees, his forehead to the ground, begging forgiveness from her.

"I'm so sorry! I never came to look for you! My memories just returned, I didn't remember! I can't believe I forgot you!" Neji clenched his teeth, but looked up surprised to find her hugging him seconds later.

"I missed you so much!" She nearly sobbed and he looked up at her, his eyes wide. He reached out and hugged her back, his embrace so tight he worried he'd crush her.

She backed away, tears streaming down her face. "I just knew it was you! I knew I'd find you if I kept looking!" She sobbed and Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the other man.

"You have to come with me! I need to explain this to Yamamoto-sama! Join the shinigami with me!" Hinata's bright face surprised Neji.

"You didn't forget me, did you? It was just me..."

"I couldn't remember you for a few months, but Kiba helped me to remember. He'll be so glad to see you! Maybe you'll be in the academy together!" She giggled and Byakuya watched, seeing the relationship she'd had with the man before brighten.

He was honestly worried.

Renji frowned, not liking the look on Byakuya's face.

"Hinata, why don't you introduce us?"

Hinata jumped up and turned, smiling at everyone. "I'm sorry! That was improper! Neji-nii-sama, this is Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Unohana Retsu, Yamada Hanatarou and this is Kuchiki Byakuya. He's my boyfriend." Hinata smiled and blushed brightly, causing Neji to look up at the man and glare.

Byakuya. Neji didn't like this poorly dressed man right from the start, and never would have imagined him to be in this kind of relationship with Hinata. Neji stood and looked at the man, the action being taken the wrong way by Byakuya.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hinata-sama, you can not date this man. Look at him." His eyes narrowed, and Hinata stared at him.

"He's the head of the Kuchiki clan, a very high noble family of this world."

"Are you sure? Look at the way he's dressed."

Byakuya looked over at Renji, who sighed and bowed down, surprising both Hinata and Byakuya.

"I'm currently under training of both Kuchiki-taicho as well as Hinata-san. My goal is to marry Kuchiki Rukia, but before I'm allowed, Kuchiki-taicho has to deem me worthy of the title of a noble."

"True nobility is not something you can train for, it's something you're born with." Neji's eyes turned to Byakuya.

"Since you're the head of the family, I'll see if you're worthy of my beloved cousin's hand." Neji's eyes were narrowed and Byakuya looked over at Hinata.

"Is this what you'd want? To be my wife?" Byakuya wasn't expecting Neji to take such drastic steps, but he understood the noble way of thinking of such things. Dating wasn't expected, neither was love. The main expectation was nobility, and of this Byakuya was certain he'd meet the younger man's expectations.

Hinata thought about the same lines and turned to Byakuya smiling.

"Yes!" She bowed low and Neji frowned at the action. "Besides, if I said no to you, with Neji-nii-sama's expectations, I'd be single forever!" She giggled and Byakuya looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you'd be able to deal with me forever instead?"

Hinata did as nobility was expected. She properly introduced herself, realizing she'd never done so before.

She sat carefully on her knees, carefully placing her hands before her and lightly bowing her head.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, the future head of the Hyuuga clan, third seat of the sixth squad of Seireitei. Anything I can do to assist you, I shall do. I will be most honored to be considered as a possible wife for Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, the head of the Kuchiki clan."

Renji's eyes widened, realizing the true depth of the nobility in the girl. She'd always just been one of them, but he realized, this whole time, she was closer to the Kuchiki family than he'd ever realized.

He looked up to Byakuya to see his response, and was surprised to see him sit carefully on his knees, taking nearly the same pose as her, but his hands were placed flat on the ground, where Hinata's had been more at an angle.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, the head of the Kuchiki clan, current taicho of the sixth squad of Seireitei. Anything I can do to assist you or your clan, I will see it done. I would be most honored to be considered as a possible husband to Hyuuga Hinata-sama, the future head of the Hyuuga clan."

At this they each bowed low and looked up into each others' eyes. Hinata smiled first before turning to Neji.

"I believe this will work, right, Neji-nii-sama?"

"I guess." Neji frowned, looking between the two of them.

At this, Byakuya realized the relationship between the two. He may be a very loving cousin, but he was doing his best to keep the nobility of the family, even here. He wondered if there was a reason for such an action, but at the moment was happy.

He was only trying to protect his cousin.

Byakuya stood and bowed low to Neji.

"I'm grateful for you considering me as a possible husband to your beloved cousin. Please make sure to check for anything you deem as necessary for such a position." He stood back up and Hinata looked at him, bright eyed.

Renji sighed. This was going to be harder now, he knew.

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

Okay! That's all for this chapter! I'm hoping to get another one out today, but I wouldn't hold my breath.

Hope you enjoyed! Please remember to review so I know what you think!

(Also, chapter correction, in one chapter near the beginning, I accidentally referred to Renji as Abarame. I believe this is Shino's family name. Oops!)

Anyway, hope to see you all soon!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! I'm back already! I'll just keep things going.

Kiara- Thank you so much! I wish it had been a signed review so I could explain more, but if you remember in the series most of the spirits don't remember their lives. It's actually unusual to. If I didn't include that, it wouldn't be Bleach. If I didn't make the Naruto people go through it, it would just be unfair. On the other hand, if they just lost their memories completely, I probably would have had Hinata as a heartless assassin. It would have been fun to write lol

The chakra and reiatsu thing was my own thoughts. I'm glad you liked the idea!

Your review in it's entirety was greatly appreciated! Thank you for letting me know what you thought!

On with the show!

Disclaimer- Please see previous chapter for full details. This statement is indeed, still in full effect.

Chapter 9

Neji agreed to join the shinigami, but only after he agreed that it was safe for her to continue her engagement to Byakuya.

Byakuya, was oddly happy to have someone else of noble upbringing and quickly had a room for Neji made in the house, while he started hiring contractors for the new house. He worked on his normal office work, did his training with Renji as well as making sure to have time to spend with Hinata. He was surprised that he could fit thirty hours worth of planning into a single day. On the other hand, Neji was following Byakuya like a shadow. He followed him home the first night, surprised to have a room prepared within an hour that was to his liking. He was actually slightly outclassed in this aspect, and was in awe of the room he was given. "Hinata's cousin will always be welcome in this house. Neji was more surprised to see Hinata in the office the next morning.

She smiled and stood, presenting them each with a bento she'd made herself. Neji looked at it surprised. "You've learned to cook?"

"I have." She smiled and Neji nodded, walking further into the office, seeing Renji standing on the other side of the office, making tea.

Neji's eyes narrowed at the man and Renji stared at him, surprised.

Byakuya stepped in and Hinata held up a bento for him as well. He graciously took it, his eyes wide.

She'd never made one for him before.

He looked down at the box before his eyes trailed up to hers. She could see the jubilant surprise in his expression and just smiled, giving his shoulder a slight hug. "I hope you have a good day at work." She smiled and Byakuya chuckled, nodding.

"You as well." He reached down, giving her a slight kiss on the cheek before headed back into his office, Neji hot on his trail. Hinata sighed, praying that he wouldn't annoy Byakuya to the point where he broke up with her, or killed Neji.

Hinata helped with many of the things around the squad's area, as her training as a highly seated squad member so far consisted of one other world mission and paperwork. Renji taught her to set up a weekly training exercise while Byakuya trained her with the usage of Kidou. He knew she had the power to easily blow Seireitei sky high, but he didn't want that. He tried to figure out the best ways to keep her learning to control, more than to make explosions.

"Feel the reiatsu in yourself. Feel where it is, where it's supposed to be." Hinata sighed, trying her best to concentrate, to think of something besides Byakuya being so close. She thought back to all the training she did with chakra control.

Sakura would be loving this.

She sat with him, barely doing anything but meditating an hour a day for a week.

Neji decided it wouldn't hurt and joined in, knowing this would be useful for his time at the academy.

As long as Yamamoto put in the okay. Hinata explained the situation, and Yamamoto was currently considering what to do, knowing that the new worlders may explode at any time, killing who knows how many.

He looked to be thinking about making a town just for the new worlders till they remembered, then they would be allowed to exit the city.

Byakuya sighed, looking over at Hinata, her closed eyes, her hair floating on the breeze and he smiled.

"It's the moments like this that's ruining my reputation." Hinata looked over with a smile.

"As the stone cold noble? Is that a reputation you were happy about?"

"It was." Byakuya sighed, looking back to his zampactou sitting across his lap. "Being heartless kept out the drama." He breathed out, blowing the hair from his eyes.

"I definitely prefer this Byakuya to the cold man I met all that time ago. I didn't even think you were going to give me your name."

"Ah, the afternoon at the cliff by the prison."

"I didn't know it was a prison at the time, or that the beautiful cliff I'd found was the execution grounds. I probably wouldn't have found it so beautiful then." She giggled and Byakuya nodded, his eyes shifting over to Neji, his zampactou sitting across his lap, his eyes still closed.

"I haven't even thought to ask. Do you two know the names of your zampactou?"

"What's a zampactou?" Neji's eyes narrowed, a motion that Byakuya realized the night before was nearly his only expression.

He missed those days.

"It's the kitana on your lap. You woke up one morning and it was just there, right?"

"No, I bought it at a shop. The only thing with that description I currently have is this." Neji reached out his hand, showing off a piece of armor that covered his forearm.

"Does it ever speak to you?" Byakuya asked and Neji stared at him.

"What? How did you know?" His eyes were almost wide, as if he were hiding voices in his head. Something Byakuya realized was actually the situation.

"It's some form of zampactou. For most of us it's a sword. There are rare occasions though, where it comes in another form."

"Do I know anyone?" Hinata looked over and Byakuya thought.

"Have you ever met Soi Fon?" He looked at her and Hinata shook her head softly. "Her zampactou is her finger armor. If she touches someone with it twice in the same spot, it's instant death."

Hinata looked over at Neji's arm and her eyes widened in amazement. "I wonder what things that will do when you learn how to use it!" Hinata nearly chirped and Neji looked at Byakuya surprised.

"Is that true?"

"You should see Senbon-sakura. It's amazing." Hinata smiled and Byakuya looked at him.

"Do you want to see what a trained zampactou can do?"

Neji watched as the sakura petals surrounded him, his eyes wide. He reached out to touch them and Hinata reached out, smacking his hand. "They may look like beautiful flower petals, but each one is a small blade that Byakuya-taicho controls. They will cut you if you're not careful, or on his bad side." Hinata warned and Neji's eyes widened as he looked at them, realizing the possibility for danger that he was truly in.

"It's beautiful. Such an imaginative weapon. Can anyone use it, or just you?"

"It is my burden alone. No one else can call out these blades. But it gets more interesting. Senbon-sakura Kageyoshi."

The sword reformed and Byakuya held the blade out and down, slowly releasing it so that it fell into the ground. Hinata stared, mortified as giant blades came out and surrounded them. She watched as the blades shattered, the whole of the world outside of the orb they created disappearing. "In this form I can crush opponents as well. The number of blades is unknown, their speed is too fast to count each one. Not even I know how many there are." He looked around as if seeing this for the first time and Hinata looked out, surprised.

"One more." Byakuya held out his hands, the blades seemed to reform for a second before he dropped the blade again. This time, instead of the magnitude of giant blades, it seemed as if thousands of blades appeared around them, three rows high, each row turning a different way than the row above.

Hinata looked over at Neji, his hands out as if he were dizzied at the movement. Byakuya held out his hand, a blade from the middle row drifted softly to his hand and seemed to turn back into a normal kitana in his hand, but Hinata knew better.

"This form has one major flaw."

"The other forms were great for both offense and defense. This gives nearly no ability to block."

"Exactly. Congratulations, you're the third and fourth people besides myself to see this and live." Byakuya held out his hand and the blades reformed, turning back into the solid Senbon-sakura.

"Things like this, Such strong powers, this is what I'm going to teach you. It's not easy, and in most cases it takes at least a hundred years to learn properly." He sheathed Senbon-sakura and turned to the two who were currently staring in shock and disbelief.

"If it takes a hundred years, we'll be dead again." Neji turned to Hinata who smiled.

"Aging here is slowed down by a thousand percent. In a hundred years we'll have aged only about ten years." Neji stared at her, shock evident on his face.

"Only one man ever was able to learn it faster, and that was Kurosaki Ichigo." At this, even Hinata looked confused.

"I've never heard of him."

"He's not spoken of much anymore. He was a human from the living world who's father was a shinigami. In gaining his power, he also became a hollow. The man was strong, but also burned out quickly due to that strength. He lost his power. He was able to regain it eventually, but decided to stay in his own world til his death. We won't see him again for many years."

Hinata giggled at the relieved expression on Byakuya's face.

"Okay! So, what do we do to learn to do that?"

"It's called a bankai. First, you'll have to learn a shikai. That's the basic form your zampactou takes on, like my Senbon-sakura."

"Ah." Hinata nodded, her eyes watching for more words, as if she were hoping to see them.

"First, you need to learn your zampactou's name. For that, you have to resonate with your zampactou. Sit like we were before, but focus yourself into your sword. They'll have to tell you what to do from there."

Hinata nodded, instantly sitting, Neji at her side.

Byakuya smiled, sitting as well. He hadn't talked with Senbon-sakura in quite a while...

It was a good hour later that Neji sighed and caught Byakuya's attention.

"I can't get into it. I don't know enough yet to do things like this." Byakuya looked at the armor on Neji's lap and sighed.

"Try placing it on your arm where you already had it. For you, maybe it needs to be worn." Neji nodded and slid the metal to his arm, trying again to meditate.

"What about you?" Byakuya looked over to Hinata, who didn't respond. Byakuya watched, forgoing meditation to watch and see what happened.

He knew how zampactou could be.

ooooOOOOXXXXOOOOoooo

Hinata stood, her eyes opened, seeing Konoha around her. It wasn't quite the same, she could see the streets were empty, the city itself was smaller. She looked around, seeing a bright light and turned, leaping to the top of the Hokage's tower to reach it.

She could barely see when she reached it, the light was so bright. She reached out, her fingers feeling the heat, but she knew that it wouldn't burn her.

She touched the center, feeling an arm and her memory brought her to the man in her dreams when she got the zampactou, the man that appeared in Yamamoto's office.

"Who are you? Why are you in my zampactou?" Hinata's voice seemed so small in comparison to the light before her. It was so bright she could somehow hear it.

It sounded like screaming.

Her eyes widened as she reached in, finding the person inside and she pulled them, trying to get them out.

She was surprised to feel a sting on her cheek from a smack and her eyes turned to the light, surprised.

"Why did you smack me?"

"Why did you pull me?"

"I was trying to help you out of the light! Doesn't it hurt? Doesn't the screaming get to you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

She could see movement in the light and could tell that the man inside was standing, facing the side. "Then come out of it."

"I can't. This is the prison you've made me." Hinata stared at it, her eyes wide.

"How did I build this? How can I save you?"

"The brightness is the want you have to brighten the lives of those around you, while never really brightening yourself. The screaming, THIS GOD DAMNED SCREAMING!" He screamed out, clasping his hands over his ears, backing away in agony and Hinata stared, mortified.

"This screaming is the screaming in your heart!" He turned to her and she stared, shocked.

"Why is there screaming in my heart? I don't understand!"

"You do! You're the only one to really know why you're screaming! Stop SCREAMING!" He yelled at her and she stepped back, honestly afraid.

"I don't know why I'm screaming! Please help me understand!"

"Why haven't you seen Kiba? Why haven't you looked for Sasuke or Obito! Get OUT!" He screamed and punched her hard in the chest, flinging her from the roof.

Hinata watched as the light above her shifted from her descent. Instead of hitting the floor, she felt the floor shatter, shards of it reflecting in the light from the prison she'd made.

She looked around, each one reflecting something different.

She looked into one and saw her father. She looked to another and saw the sad look on Kakashi's face. She turned, the largest shard she saw had Sasuke, his lips quivered as he tried to stand, Naruto sobbing as he tried to plead with the young man.

It ended badly, Hinata remembered.

She turned away as Sasuke leaped at him, stabbing Naruto through the chest, in turn, Naruto pulled a kunai and turned.

She couldn't bear to see anymore and screamed.

The next thing she knew, Byakuya was there, holding her and Neji was standing to her other side, his eyes wide.

"I need to find Sasuke!" She cried before leaping to her feet and stumbling a few feet.

"Before this, I need rest! Please, just let me be for the night. I'll see you in the morning." She sniffed as she ran, unable to let Byakuya see her tears like this.

An hour later she found herself in Yamamoto's office, the old man looking at her as if she were insane.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, but I need to go back to the new world. There's someone I need to find."

ooooOOOOXXXXOOOOoooo

Alright! That's it for this chapter! See you soon!

Sorry if things seemed off this chapter, the table I'm writing at is horribly high for me and it's causing my wrists to hurt. :(

Anyway, see you soon!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	10. Chapter 10

Okay! Back to work!

On with the show!

Disclaimer- Yes, I know in my last disclaimer I said the statement from the previous disclaimer was still in effect. It is true that I STILL cannot swallow my own head.

Chapter 10

She was surprised. The old man listened to her story, every little thing as she ranted for nearly fifteen minutes in his office, then told her that he would grant her access to the gate as much as she needed until she was able to do what she needed to learn her bankai.

She honestly wouldn't have believed herself if she'd been him.

She looked at the gate, feeling bad for not telling those who cared about her where she was, but she left a note for Renji.

'Renji,

If Byakuya-taicho or Neji-nii-sama ask if you know my whereabouts, please tell them that we were out drinking too late and I wandered off. Say that I needed some time alone. Please cover for me!

See you in a few days, I hope.

Hinata'

She looked at the men at the gate and handed them the note. They looked it over and returned it to her, as it was an extended pass, and she slid it into the small bag she kept at her hip as the gate was opened.

She stepped through, looking down on Konoha.

She sighed as she flashed down.

She looked all around town, looking for Sasuke, Itachi, anyone who she knew was dead.

She found a few hollow and dispatched them quickly before continuing her search.

She didn't even stop to think how much stronger she'd grown in the short time since her last visit.

It wasn't too much longer, though, till she saw one familiar face.

She happened upon Naruto, looking at the stone in the cemetery with a look of deep regrets.

She sat and listened to him.

"But anyway, I'm still sorry. Even though Kakashi told me that he'd seen you and you forgave me, I still can't believe I did that. If only I'd paid more attention! If only I knew what to expect from the new moves, I would have been more careful. I'm so sorry, Hinata." Her eyes widened as she saw him.

He'd lost a lot of weight. He looked so deeply wounded that he may never recover.

"Please, don't be like that..." She whispered and was surprised when he whipped around, looking back as if he'd heard her.

"Hinata?" She stared, her hands shaking.

"Naruto, can you hear me?"

"I can..." His hands trembled and tears filled his eyes as he looked around for her.

"Naruto, you may not believe this, but I owe you so much! The place I live in now, it's beautiful! I have a great job, and I even have a boyfriend!" She spoke, tears filling her eyes at the terror that she'd been filled with in finding Naruto's current state.

"The man Kakashi-sensei saw you with?"

"Yes! His name is Kuchiki Byakuya! He's a great man! You may regret killing me, but it was the best thing you could have done! My whole life now is so much better! Please don't do this to yourself!" She cried and Naruto looked around, surprised.

"The best thing you could do was to die?"

"I was the future head of the Hyuuga clan, but I was easily beaten out by Neji-nii-sama. I was a mediocre ninja, and I was madly in love with you, who was always so deeply in love with Sakura-san. My life was so sad here! I didn't even know how unhappy I was til I found there was more!"

"Maybe I should just join you, then." He chuckled, the darkness in his tone scared her.

"Don't you dare! I don't want you to die! Naruto, you better live! On my next mission here, you better have put on more weight, or I'll tell Kakashi-san to force food down your throat! You better not die like this!" She cried and Naruto stopped looking for her.

His eyes focused right on her.

She looked at him, surprised at this.

"Can... can you see me?"

"I can..."

"Naruto, you're dying. Go home and eat!" She stood, pointing and Naruto smiled.

"I doubt it would do much good at this point."

"Try it anyway!" She screamed and Naruto stood, walking.

Hinata decided to follow him and make sure.

Indeed, under her gaze he couldn't disobey and went home, breaking into the ramen in his cupboard.

She sat and watched as he slowly ate, watching her the whole time.

"I can't believe I got to see you again." Naruto smiled and Hinata felt fear build in her when his eyes unfocused.

He fell to the bed beneath him and started snoring. Hinata stood, sighing.

She was scared to leave now.

But she had to find Sasuke.

She went back into town and decided the best place to start would be his old house.

She walked in and looked around, calling out.

"Is anyone here?" She heard a sound, but wasn't sure what it was. She walked farther into the house, looking for any signs of anything, but all she heard was the occasional scratching of the floor.

She followed it back, past the kitchen to a door with a bar across it. She sighed as she stepped through and screamed.

The hollow nearly had her instantly.

"Sasuke?" She called out and the hollow glared at her.

"Who are you to use that name?"

"Sasuke, it's me! Hyuuga Hinata! Were you this unhappy in life?" The hollow's nails raked through, Hinata used shunpo to move behind the creature, who stared, surprised.

"I can give you better than this! I can take you to the other world! It's beautiful and peaceful!"

"I'M NOT SASUKE!" The thing screamed and Hinata stared as it turned, quick as lightening it's nails raked through again, this time stabbing her in the leg.

She jumped out of the way and frowned, unsheathing her zampactou for the first time in battle.

She felt the sword scream, resonating with her and she nodded.

This is what it was talking about.

It didn't need her to find peace with those who had died, it needed her to do something useful for those she cared about, now or then.

She set her determination and jumped forwards, her shunpo at it's fastest, and in one swing, her zampactou ran through, shattering the mask.

She was surprised when the thing didn't disappear. Instead it turned, another mask on the stomach and she cringed.

This was two people.

Sasuke's parents.

She shuttered, fighting off nausea as she went in again, this time getting the other mask.

"You'll be happier now. You won't die, you'll just go to another world." She watched as the thing before her stilled, staring at her.

"I've set you free of your anger."

"Thank you!" She heard a female voice sob before it turned to cinders, floating down and it just disappeared.

"How did you do that?" She heard and turned, seeing a set of eyes behind her.

She leaped back, at first scared it was another hollow, but it was just a man.

"Itachi-sama?"

"I've been fighting to keep them here for years. You show up in one night and kill them."

"As I told them, they're not going to just die, they will be reborn, free from the pain they suffered here." Hinata smiled and Itachi stared at her.

"Can... you do that to anyone?"

"As long as they've died in this world I can. I can send you to Seireitei, where I live."

"Because of that sword?"

Hinata looked down and smiled, sheathing her zampactou. "No. It's because I'm a shinigami. I'm an official death god." She smiled and he stared at her surprised.

"How? How did you gain these abilities?"

"I went to Seireitei. They trained me to do this. It's a part of my job." She smiled and he nodded.

"Before you send me, can you save Sasuke?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "I came here specifically to help Sasuke! Please, can you take me to him?"

"He's hiding in Naruto-kun! I can't get him out, and since he's hidden there, Naruto's making huge mistakes and his health is dwindling! No one can break him from the sadness of what happened to you!" Itachi stood tall, his eyes shining with hope.

"You really care for Naruto-kun, don't you?" Hinata smiled and Itachi sighed, looking away.

"He was my brother's closest friend. I keep feeling this pain, and I don't know how much longer I can handle it." He sighed and Hinata looked down, seeing only two links left on his chain of fate.

"You've been fighting with all you have to stay here, haven't you?" Hinata smiled and Itachi sighed, the true weight of his worries showing.

"I don't have a choice. I have to try and protect them."

"You won't have to fight any longer. I'll go and I think I can get Sasuke-kun out of him." Itachi looked at her, his eyes wide.

"Really?"

"I'm a shinigami. That's what I do." She smiled and headed back to town, Itachi beside her.

It was about halfway through town that Hinata saw someone else she hadn't seen alive in a very long time. Deidara sat on the side of the town, looking down at Itachi. "Following the living. That's sad, un." He was surprised to see Hinata look up at him, pulling out her zampactou.

"Come down here!" She called and Deidara, knowing she couldn't beat him in combat jumped down, grinning. She flashed before him, smacking him in the forehead with the hilt of her zampactou, smiling.

"See you on the other side!" She smiled and Deidara watched her, shocked.

"Other side?"

"You're going to the land of the dead. See you there." She watched as he was wrapped in a bright light, turning into the hell's butterfly and floated off into the air.

Itachi watched, shocked.

"That's all it takes?"

"As long as you're not a hollow. You can beat him up later. Let's go." She smiled and Itachi nodded.

"You've lost your stutter." Hinata stilled, turning slowly to him.

She hadn't even realized it. "I guess death changes someone."

The rest of the way they talked, making a plan. If Sasuke fought back against going, Itachi would try and hold him down. If he was a hollow, Itachi would try and hold him still long enough for Hinata to get to his mask.

Itachi didn't even know if he was still intact.

They reached Naruto, passed out, sleeping soundly on his bed and Hinata reached down, tapping him lightly on the forehead.

There was a light, not blinding, but it was definitely there as Sasuke was pushed from Naruto.

He stumbled to his feet and Hinata sighed, relieved.

"He's not a hollow..." She grinned and Itachi sighed as well, clasping his little brother's shoulder.

"Hinata is here to take us to the world of the dead. It's time for us to go, brother."

"I can't! I can't let him win like this!" Sasuke growled and Hinata noticed he was at the last link on his chain. She watched with terror as she noticed a white bubbling at the last link.

She flashed forwards, tapping his forehead.

"What did you do?" He stared at her and Hinata smiled.

"I freed you from your anger. You're going to start a new life. Join the shinigami!" She smiled as he was enveloped by the light.

She turned to Itachi.

"Are you ready to go?" Itachi looked around, seeing an instant change in Naruto. He looked out and shook his head.

"I want to stand on the Hokage's tower one more time."

"You can do that later. It's starting to corrode." Hinata frowned, looking at his chain.

"Sorry, I'll bring you back as soon as I can." She tapped the hilt to his forehead and smiled, flashing to the outside.

She'd see the view with him. She smiled as she held out her zampactou, making the senkai gate.

ooooOOOOXXXXOOOOoooo

I know, with all of the spaces, this chapter didn't have as much content. Sorry! Will update soon!

See you soon!

JaNe!

jasminflower69


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, so I'm writing one chapter for now. I may be able to write another chapter later today, but for now, don't expect two chapters today.

Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Boku Hetalia! :D

Chapter 11

Renji found the note, but as he walked out of his door he saw Hinata sneaking into her apartment, her eyes widening on him for a moment before she raised her finger to her mouth. 'Shh!'

Renji nodded as she crept in, he could tell she was exhausted. She'd freed souls. He could smell the earthen scent that wasn't in this world. He could feel the massive decrease in her reiatsu. He could see the dark circles beneath her eyes, but the odd joy that shone there as well.

He wasn't going to ask questions.

He walked into the office and sighed as he put on water for tea. He turned and sat at the desk, starting right into the paperwork.

He heard the whistle and stood, popping the tea into the strainer before setting it into the kettle. He turned, just in time to see Neji walk into the room. He glanced quickly around the room before raising his fingers between his eyes and stepped out of the way, allowing Byakuya in. He looked around the same as Renji and his eyes narrowed.

Renji got the feeling something had happened, that Byakuya was being a little more like himself.

Renji wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Where is Hinata?"

"She's in her room. We were up late last night." Renji sighed, raising his hands to his eyes. He was stressed enough as it was and this wasn't helping. Neji's eyes narrowed, even though he didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular. "Is something wrong?"

"She's just falling asleep. She's shifting, and hear heart rate is decreasing. Her blood pressure is low, and she keeps shifting her eyes to the left..." Neji's eyes widened, he just watched her staring for a moment.

"I'll be right back."

Neji turned, walking from the room, blinking hard on his way out. Renji frowned. "He can do that creepy eye thing too." Renji shuddered before turning back to the tea kettle.

Byakuya stared. Shifting her eyes to the left, low blood pressure.

She'd gone home.

Renji turned to see a very angry Byakuya staring him directly in the eye.

"Was she really with you last night?"

"She was." Renji stared, confused and slightly terrified. "Why?"

"Because if I find out that's the truth, I will kill you slowly." Byakuya stared and Renji shook his hands before him, jumping back.

"No! She left me a note that told me what to say! When I got into the office she was just getting in! She looked exhausted and I told her I'd keep her secret!" Renji rattled off and Byakuya nodded, turning.

"She went home." Renji stopped and looked over, looking at the highly irritated look on his face.

"How can you tell?"

"Shifting her eyes to the left, it's a sign that you're thinking of the past. She was gone all night and I could have sworn I smelled plumeria when I came in."

"Plumeria?" Renji stared, wondering how this could be connected.

"It grows in the forests around Konoha. I noticed it on my first mission there. She's thinking about the past, disappears for a night and returns smelling like plumeria. What would you think?"

Renji just stared, wide eyed. "When did you become a detective?"

"It's basic knowledge. I've spent years trying not to have feelings at all. I know a lot about feelings, because I knew what to keep myself from doing, specifically so that people like Neji couldn't read me. Hinata probably didn't think about the possibility of Neji peeping in on her." Byakuya thought for a moment, the stoic look on his face finally drawing a grin from Neji.

"You're keeping him from reading you."

"That's impossible." Byakuya sighed, finally showing something more than anger or boredom. He looked like he was about to go insane. "He can see my blood pressure, my heart rate, everything that happens he can read! I can't even get away with a small smile without him looking at me, and within a minute he knows exactly what I'm thinking about! It's unsettling..." He turned, looking at the door and he took a deep breath in, settling himself.

Renji smiled, finally understanding many of the changes his taicho had been going through in the last year, since Hinata had come.

He'd noticed the disappearances from the office all that time ago, and he remembered how he kept going to retrieve him from the academy.

He knew who Hyuuga Hinata was before he'd been introduced to her, the day she'd become the third seat. Hinata probably didn't even notice that Byakuya had been keeping an eye on her.

He'd spent so much time hiding any form of emotion that he wasn't sure what to feel, or how to show it.

He tried his best to keep from laughing as Byakuya sighed, again sealing his thoughts behind a veil that apparently only Neji could see through.

"Does it help to know that the rest of us have no idea what's going on in your head?"

"I don't even know anymore. Can you send them in whenever they get in here?"

"Sure, taicho." Renji grinned as Byakuya walked into his office and for the first time Renji was able to pick him apart a little, his shoulders weren't quite as square as they used to be and his heels were hitting the ground harder than usual, showing a slump, while his head was slightly off to the right.

If the left showed the past, then the right showed the future.

Byakuya wasn't looking forwards to the next period of time, then Renji thought, he was probably worried. He'd heard stories of Naruto and if she'd gone back into her world, she may have met up with him and it may have changed the way she felt about Byakuya.

Renji frowned. He was going to get her good and drunk tonight and find out what was happening.

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

Neji knocked on her door, hearing her murmur and he slowly fell to his knees before sliding the door open. "Hinata-sama, Where were you?"

"Drinking with Renji."

"You've never lied to me before." He looked in on her and she sat up, looking at him.

"I went back to Konoha." She mumbled and Neji frowned. She felt guilty. Hinata knew his abilities and sighed. "I found Sasuke-kun and a few others. Naruto was slowly killing himself because of me, because of us. I forced him to eat."

"He's alive. How did you force him to eat?" Neji was honestly confused on this one.

"If a person is close to death, if they're going to die soon because of something that's non-accidental, they may be able to see shinigami. He was that far gone..." Hinata sobbed and Neji was there in a second, his arms wrapped around her.

"Was he really that bad?"

"He was sitting at our grave, talking to me before I'd gotten there. He said he wished to join me. How could he just give up on life like that? He's so thin! I couldn't see that grin that he always had! He was always so happy and he just gave up on life!" She cried, grasping onto Neji and cried into his shoulder.

"Do you still wish to be with Byakuya-sama?" Neji's voice was quiet, and Hinata knew he was worried about her.

"I do, but I need a little bit of time, I need to recover from that. Sasuke was possessing him. I'm praying that since I got him out the old Naruto-kun will come back, but I don't know for sure!" She cried and Neji nodded.

"Do you want me to stay here with you for the day?"

"No." Hinata leaned away from him, wiping her eyes, fighting back the next sob. "I need some time alone. I'll probably disappear for a bit tonight."

"To go back to Konoha?"

"No." Hinata sniffed and looked towards the door. "I'm going to Rukongai. I made a few promises, and I need to convince a few people to join the shinigami."

"Old friends?"

"New friends, old enemies." Hinata smiled and Neji looked at her, the corners of his mouth pursing. "Uchiha Itachi-sama and Deidara." She smiled and Neji stared at her.

"I can't leave you on your own, I don't know who you'll make friends with next!" He frowned and Hinata giggled.

"I'll go check up on Naruto-kun in a few days, after he's had a chance to recover. If he recovers that's great, if he doesn't, I'll bring him here." She sighed and leaned back, tired from the night's events.

"You can do that?" Neji stared at her and Hinata smiled.

"You already know that the whole job of the shinigami is to bring spirits to Rukongai or to heal them of their pain as hollow. Of course I can do that."

Neji stood and smiled, looking at her. "I never realized how capable you were."

"Because I wasn't before I came here." She smiled and yawned, covering her mouth.

"I'll let you rest."

"Thank you. Thank you for understanding." She looked up at him and Neji smiled, stepping back from the door before sliding it closed.

He turned and sighed.

He wouldn't hide this from Byakuya. She hadn't done anything wrong. He had every right to know what his fiance was doing. Neji kept frowning though, thinking. If it was just as she'd said, though, then why did she hide it?

"She did what...?" Byakuya's eyes turned to Neji, a fire he hadn't seen in the older man before.

"She went to Konoha to look for Sasuke-sama." Neji noticed Byakuya bring his hands to his mouth, clasping them carefully so his lower face was hidden. "She found her old crush dying and was hopefully able to save him." Neji sighed and turned towards his cousin's room. "She had a hard night. Between finding her old crush killing himself because of her death, sending who knows how many spirits here, making new friends out of old enemies, she looked like she'd just gotten in. She was totally exhausted. She told me she's going tonight to look for the people she'd brought here." Neji sighed and Byakuya stood, his hands gripped dangerously onto the corners of the desk.

"Please realize, going to the living worlds is not an easy task. There are many dangers. The hollow can be horribly dangerous. Please try and convince her not to go there on her own again." Byakuya gripped the table harder and Neji frowned.

"Why are you so frightened by this?"

"I can't figure out why she didn't trust me to go with her. She lied to me. She's never done that before." Byakuya stood, his knuckles whitening on the table, his head hung low. Neji stared, surprised.

"This is probably why. She didn't want to worry you. Where we came from, she was the future head of the clan, but she was always in my shadow. She had the bloodline, I had the ability. She's trying to prove that she's more capable than she was, not only to us, but to herself as well. She probably didn't even think about hollow when she went. She was so determined to face this on her own, to face her trial by herself that she knew telling you would prevent that. She can't face the trials alone if you're always beside her."

Byakuya nodded, Neji could tell his words connected and made sense, but it didn't hurt any less.

"Please remember, she may be a very capable person, but I've seen the most capable of people fall. I've seen the death of people stronger than myself. Please, try and convince her not to do that again. Rukongai, if she wants I'll let her go on her own, but not off world. If she wants to go alone, I'll stay away from her, but..."

Neji smiled.

"Looks like Hinata-sama chose well." Neji sighed and Byakuya turned to him surprised.

"I'm going against her wishes. I thought, if anything..."

"You may be going against her wishes, but it's for her own good. You've realized that telling her yourself may not be the best idea, and are asking me to do it in your stead. You've thought this out well." Neji turned and walked from the room, leaving Byakuya to his thoughts.

Hinata woke around four that afternoon and quickly ate and dressed down, going instead of her usual uniform, in her white outfit.

She walked from the room, catching Renji's eyes.

"You need a new wardrobe. I'll take you to the better shops tonight." He smiled suggestively and Hinata shook her head.

"I have plans."

"Ah. Is that why Byakuya is so tense today?" Hinata smiled sadly and nodded.

"Probably. I lied to him. I feel horrible about it." She brushed her hair from her eyes and Renji noticed her eyes shift to the left. He smiled, looking away from her.

"I guess I can ask what you really did last night then?"

"I went to Konoha. I fought hollow, saved enemies, saved friends, made friends out of the enemies and by the end of the day I think I may have saved the life of my old love." Renji's eyes widened.

"That's why he's so tense. You met your old love." Renji looked as her eyes shifted down. He wondered what that meant.

"He was the one that killed us, me and Neji-nii-sama on accident. He tried to pull off a new ninjutsu and accidentally blew us away from him into a pitfall. We were trapped, the wood that covered the holes shattered and we were killed. I bled to death and Neji was crushed." Hinata walked closer to him, leaning against the wall. "He was probably either blown away or rendered unconscious from chakra usage. Either way, we died and he regretted it. He was so close to death that he could hear and see me. It was terrifying. He said it would be okay to die, and I tried to convince him to live. I pray that I've gotten through to him, and there's enough time for him to recover." She sighed, standing. "Wouldn't matter anyway if I fell back in love with him. He always had eyes for Sakura-san. He would never love me." She smiled and Renji stared.

"Did you fall back in love with him?"

Hinata turned to him, seeing the worry in his eyes and was happy at the way her mind worked now. "No. If anything I think my feelings for him died off more. I still care deeply for him, I always have, but I could never see myself with someone I saw wish to die. He used to be so optimistic, so brilliant a person, I couldn't help but love him. Knowing that he sees so little worth in himself, that he sees so little in his existence, it changed the way I see him. That wasn't the Naruto-kun I used to know. I'm just hoping the new Naruto-kun can become the shining star he used to be." She smiled and Renji nodded.

That, he understood.

"You may want to tell this to Byakuya-taicho. He didn't handle the news well. He locked himself in the office all day and barely spoke, even to Neji." Hinata sighed.

"That's not what he worried over, I'm willing to bet. I should tell him about Naruto-kun, but I need to apologize to him for lying to him. It's not something I plan to do again, I already feel terrible about it." Her voice became so soft that Renji stared at her, surprised.

"You just became really soft."

"I've always been soft. I'm just learning more how to shine. It's the one thing I can say I learned from Naruto-kun. Nothing beats determination, but to show you can be serious, you need to shine like the sun." She smiled and Renji nodded.

"I'm headed out. You take care."

"You too. I'll try and be at work tomorrow, but I can't promise anything. I'm going to be stuck looking for people in Rukongai."

"Track their reiatsu. You know how, and if it's people you saw yesterday you should know the feeling of them to some extent."

Hinata stared at him.

He was brilliant.

She nodded, a grin stuck on her face and Renji chuckled as he opened his door, stepping into his apartment.

Hinata turned, using her flash step to head in the direction of Neji.

She never noticed the slight energy behind the door. She knew the office was right between her and Renji's doors, but she never felt for reiatsu.

Byakuya stood there, staring. Her words, the way she described the whole of the situation made him worry slightly.

He could tell that seeing her old love had hurt her, but the tones she used, the way her voice went from strong to weak is was really worried him. Was she changing her train of thought to what it used to be? If she went to check on him in a few days and he was better would she fall in love with him then? What if he died? Would being around him daily...

Byakuya stared at the door, his hand just an inch from opening it.

He huffed. He hated this! He hated feeling so... cowardly! He was worried about things that would probably never happen!

He needed to be a man, not this person listening from doorways. He needed to be himself.

He shook the uncertainty from himself and pushed the door open, a smile almost crossed his lip when he felt her reiatsu next to Neji's.

She was talking to him, at least.

He was surprised when he was opening his home's front door and felt a breeze from behind him.

"Byakuya-taicho, can I speak to you?" He turned, her head down, her eyes shifting nervously between her feet.

He didn't like this.

"Yes, please, come in."

oooooOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOooooo

Alright! Hope you all enjoyed! Please remember to review!

Hope to have a chapter up around noon tomorrow!

See you then!

じゃね!

jasminflower69


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! Sorry it's been so long! Between writers block and being horribly busy I just haven't had the time to write. Please forgive me!

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

I hope you enjoy!

Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer- Lone Star Steak House has a great thing called a Texas Rose! Go eat one! Yum!

Chapter 12

Byakuya walked into his office and Hinata walked up behind him, sitting carefully on her knees, he noticed the formality in her movements.

She'd never kept formality when it was just the two of them.

He was surprised when she got right to the point, staring at her hands on her knees.

"I went and saw my old crush yesterday."

Byakuya turned to his desk, pulling out his paper and quill, though he wasn't sure why. "It happens."

"He was dying." She sighed and Byakuya felt his chest constrict.

"That happens too." He clenched his hand and waited, wondering what she would say next.

"I'm sorry." He heard a sound and turned, finding her with her head down, her hands open on the floor by her head. "I'm so sorry I lied to you! I'd never done it before, and it's not that I plan to start, but I needed to do this one on my own! I need to know you forgive me!"

"Why do you need to hear me say something so unnecessary?" His eyes narrowed, the anger in him spiking.

"Because it's NOT unnecessary! It's important for me to tell you the truth! It's my own fault for lying, but I didn't know what else to say! If you don't forgive me, I'll never be able to forgive myself!" She started rambling slightly and Byakuya watched, surprised as her shoulders shook.

"Are you crying?" Though he'd been doing his best to hide his emotions, they cracked at this point, his eyes wide on her as she sobbed into the wooden floor.

"I can't help it! I've always been an honest person! Lying, it's something I wasn't even sure I knew how to do! I feel so terrible!" She cried and Byakuya sat, staring.

"Then why did you lie?" His eyes narrowed again and he waited.

"Would you have let me go to the new world alone?"

"Of course not, it's dangerous! It's filled with hollow!"

"I killed hollow yesterday. I killed them and I pulled a soul from a living man's body. I sent three souls to Rukongai. I knew each one of them! The hollow, they were my friends' parents! I didn't even know the plus could possess bodies, but I had to pull an old friend out of the body of my old love, his own best friend. He wanted to watch him die from within." She shivered at the thought and Byakuya sighed.

"What do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know! Anything you want to ask me, I'll tell you! Anything you want me to do, I'll do! Just please, don't be angry anymore!" She sobbed again and Byakuya noticed her wording.

"Don't you mean to forgive you?"

"I would love that more than anything, but right now I'm more worried about how angry you are! I hate that I brought you to this!" She shook her head, tears flinging to the wood beneath her and Byakuya sighed.

"I am angry. I knew you'd never lied to me. I was so happy about that. And then, not only do you lie about where you were going, but you went to see someone you're in love with."

"I'm not in love with him." She quieted and Byakuya's anger flared, his teeth gritting.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." He didn't know why he was so angry, but he was. He was furious.

She looked up, looking him in the eye, the tears streaming down her face almost breaking Byakuya's anger, but not quite. "I'm not in love with Naruto-kun. He's a great friend, but I don't love him. The only one in my heart is you." She kept her eyes locked on his, trying her best to convey her feelings.

Byakuya sighed and turned.

"I heard you talking with Renji a bit ago. I already knew what happened. I don't even know why I'm so angry about this..."

"Because I've betrayed your trust." Hinata looked down, finally breaking eye contact.

"It's not even that. It's that you lied and went to see him." Byakuya finally gave up and dropped the quill. He sighed and looked at her, his eyes showing the hurt. "If you had just lied, I would have been okay. If you'd told me the truth and saw him, it would have been fine, but you lied and left to go somewhere dangerous to see your childhood sweetheart. I couldn't protect you. I never..." He looked away from her and Hinata covered her mouth.

She just stared for a bit, waiting to see what he would do, but he started fidgeting.

Hinata looked at him, her eyes wide.

"I understand that you're angry. You have every right to be. If you don't want me here anymore..." She looked at the door and Byakuya frowned, turning completely away from her.

"Do you want to leave?"

"I want you to hug me and tell me you'll forgive me." She cried harder, breaking Byakuya's resolve entirely and he walked over to her, bending down and lifted her up, surprising her completely. He walked her into the bedroom and laid her down on the futon, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her softly. He looked into her eyes, seeing the hurt that she was trying to relieve herself of and he reached up, wiping away her tears before hugging her again, her cheek feeling soft against his.

"I'll forgive you."

She sobbed harder and reached around him, grasping to him, pulling him as close as possible.

"Thank you!" She sobbed as she reached up, catching him off guard and kissed him. It wasn't a soft kiss like they usually had, it was a deep kiss, as if she'd poured her entire soul into it and from the look on her face she just might have. Her hands grasped the nape of his neck, the spot between his shoulder blades, and he felt her nails slightly dig into his skin.

Byakuya was shocked, the sensation was oddly captivating. The slight pain made the sweetness that much more felt. He had to fight to keep from tearing every shred of cloth from her right there.

He leaned back, pushing her away.

"Please, don't do that." He gasped, trying to catch his breath, his cheeks a rosy red, his eyes lusting and trained on hers.

She stared at him for a second, surprised. She'd only seen that look on his face once before, after that massage.

She nodded, her eyes shining, watching him with wonder as she slid carefully away. She sat up with a smile that caused him to look away, doing his best to keep his body under his control.

"I'm going to Rukongai tonight. Do you want to come with me? Meet a few of my old friends?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." She could only see a toothy grin through his hair. She felt her heart speed at the look of him.

"I'd better go and get myself ready. I'll be back in an hour, alright?"

"Alright." He nodded, finally bending his knees to a sitting position, dragging his hands on the futon beneath him. His face didn't seem to move, his chin and smile showing through the hair, which was the most unruly she'd ever seen.

She stood and walked to the door, her knees nearly giving way the instant she closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the wall, suddenly gasping, trying her damnedest to catch her breath.

It was a few minutes til she sighed, flashing back to her apartment.

She smiled nonstop as she put together the things she felt she may need, a few medications and money, three sets of clothing.

She didn't want them standing out too badly.

She looked around, seeing if there was anything else she'd need before throwing her bag over her shoulder and tapping her zampactou on her hip. She walked out, flashing to Byakuya.

By now he was standing in the front yard, watching the koi in the pond swim. Hinata walked up behind him and smiled, watching the fish swim lazily about.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be like that sometimes?" Byakuya looked over to her, his eyes bored, his mouth a contented but unenthusiastic smirk. "To be able to just be lazy, to swim around without a care."

"I'm like that all the time." Byakuya turned walking to the edge of the yard, Hinata giggling at the thought behind him.

"It would be interesting to see you swim like that." She smiled and Byakuya turned to her, not speaking but the confusion showed in his eyes. "Fish don't wear cloths."

Byakuya turned, blushing slightly, clearing his throat before walking forwards.

They walked through the streets of Rukongai, Byakuya following the path that Hinata was walking.

"Do you know where they are?"

"I'm following their reiatsu. I don't know exactly where they are." She sighed, stilling and looking around. "This way." She pointed and Byakuya nodded.

It was an hour later that they ran across the first one. "Deidara-san." Hinata called up to his perch on top of one of the shops and he looked down.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm the woman who sent you here. Hyuuga Hinata." He looked down at her and smiled.

"A girl with the byakugan. You must be related to Hyuuga Neji."

"I am. Please come down here and talk with me for a moment." She called up and Deidara looked over at Byakuya, narrowing his eye. He sighed and jumped down, standing tall.

"What do you want, hn?"

"I want you to come with us. I have a great proposition as soon as I find Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke I'll explain."

"Alright. Anything to liven this place up a little, hn." He looked over at Byakuya and narrowed his eyes again.

"Is everything alright?" Hinata asked, noticing the glance.

"How can you be around him? The feeling of being around him is almost painful, hn!"

Hinata looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't understand, as your reiatsus pressure is almost as great as mine, but since mine is slightly stronger, it mine he notices. Deidara, what you're feeling isn't just me. We're both strong, you're feeling it as a combination."

Deidara nodded, his eyes narrowing even more.

"Interesting, hn. Maybe this place won't be so boring after all." He grinned and Hinata frowned.

Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas...

She looked around, feeling out the Uchiha brothers. She noticed Sasuke was closest, sighed and pointed.

"This way, if you please." She pointed and flashed away, forgetting for a moment and returned quickly. "Sorry! I forgot you can't use shunpo yet!" She grinned, hiding her embarassment and Deidara stared at her, his mouth showing his curiosity, a little 'o' in his lip, his eyes wide.

"You just disappeared..."

"I'll teach you how to do that later. Come on! We have to walk." She turned and Byakuya cleared his throat.

"You know, Hinata, I can carry him." Hinata turned, thinking.

"That would save us a lot of time, Sasuke's the closest one and he's two areas over."

"Alright. Come here." Byakuya looked bored at Deidara, how stepped away, for the first time realizing how big Byakuya was in comparison to himself. Byakuya frowned, not wanting to dawdle and reached down, grabbing the man and easily tossed him over his shoulder.

He looked over bored at Hinata who smiled at him, flashing quickly two sections away.

When Byakuya landed and pulled Deidara from his shoulder, he found the man passed out. "I don't think your friend can handle shunpo speed." Hinata turned and looked, seeing Deidara not moving on Byakuya's shoulder and frowned, walking around him and placed her hand on his forehead, feeling for any issues.

She discovered one thing that was interesting.

She placed her hand on his forehead, pulling his bangs away from his other eye and reached down, taking the metal plate from his face. She smiled as she slid the thing into her bag and turned, walking away. "He's this way." Hinata giggled and Byakuya wondered what she'd done.

They walked for a little bit, as Hinata could tell the direction, but wasn't quite as good with distance. They eventually came across a small pub and Hinata looked in, her eyes narrowing. She walked into the building and the man behind the counter looked at her with slight disdain. "I'm looking for someone." She said to the man, looking around the room for the Uchiha's all too familiar hair.

"Whoever it is, we don't know him."

"Do you really want to end out like the last guy?" Hinata pointed over her shoulder and Deidara, still passed out on Byakuya's shoulder. The man looked up and his eyes widened.

"What did you do to him?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Hinata gave him a vicious, snarling smile and the man paled drastically. "He has black, super spiky hair and red tomoe eyes."

"He's over there, at table three." The man pointed and Hinata smiled, nodding. She carefully dropped a few bucks onto the counter and sighed.

"Thank you."

She walked in and sat down across from Sasuke. "How are you holding up here?"

"It's weird. I'm not used to this place at all. You'd think it would just be like going to a new country or something, but it's not. It's like moving to mars." Sasuke looked up at her, his eyes unfocused and Hinata sighed.

"How much have you drank?"

"Just a few." He sighed and lifted the bottle, chugging it directly. "About ten."

"Ten bottles?" Hinata sighed and Sasuke nodded, his head tilting at an odd angle. "Alright. I'll pay your tab, but I need you to come with me."

"Where this time?" He stood and Hinata smiled softly at him.

"We're going to get Itachi." Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing. He nodded, his sobriety returned.

"Let's go."

Hinata paid the man at the counter, who seemed mortified as they left before feeling around.

"He's this way." Hinata pointed and Byakuya grabbed Sasuke by his waist, lifting him.

"Let's go."

Hinata flashed and they landed, instantly finding Itachi.

He was surrounded by about fifteen of the more menacing civilians of Rukongai.

"Need help?" Hinata called over and Itachi looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hyuuga-sama, run!" Itachi called over to her and Hinata looked at them, grinning.

She stepped forwards, her hand pressed firmly to her zampactou and three of the men took a step back.

"Hyuuga? Third seat Hyuuga?"

"Indeed. Who's ready to take on a highly seated officer?" She looked around and most of them were too terrified to do anything, but one kept courage and it instilled it in two more.

"We can take her." He mumbled before pulling out his knife and running at her.

Hinata placed her hands before her, knowing she would do more damage like this.

She grasped the front man's hand and bent it down, snapping the bone instantly before turning, tapping the man in the back of the neck, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. She spun quickly, tapping the next two in the same manner, their forms crashed on top of the first mans. "Anyone else?"

The men stared at her for a second before screaming and running away. Hinata stood and smiled, looking up at Itachi.

"How have things been?" She smiled and Itachi stared at her.

She didn't notice Byakuya behind her, staring with the exact same expression. He didn't know she could do that. It was interesting.

And terrifying at the same time. He looked over, noticing he was still holding Sasuke and dropped him, his form falling to the floor. He sighed and looked up at Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun is unconscious." Hinata turned and stared.

"You guys need to learn shunpo fast. It takes too long to walk around like that. Come on, you're all coming back to my place." She walked up and looked between the three men and sighed. "Can you please carry Sasuke-kun still?" Byakuya looked at her confused, but lifted the young man back into his arms. Hinata walked over and grabbed Itachi, lifting him up bridal style. "Let's go!"

She was considerably slower holding him, but Byakuya was impressed she could keep up shunpo at all.

They touched down outside her apartment and Hinata walked in, surprising Itachi. The only reason they had been allowed in was because the tall man with Hinata told the guard to allow them. If Hinata was feared and this man had more clout than her he knew to beware of him.

They sat down and Hinata went to make tea. Sasuke and Deidara were asleep in the corner and Hinata shook her head sadly at them, watching as Itachi's hands kept clasping onto his knees. Hinata was glad he could withstand shunpo speed.

Itachi on the other hand was doing everything in his power to avoid the nausea.

ooooOOOOXXXXOOOOoooo

Alright! This chapter is officially done!

See you soon!

じゃね！

まつ

jasminflower69


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all! Sorry it's been so long! Things have been crazy here! No chance to write at all! :O

Anyway, I'm back, at least for this chapter before the next onslaught of drama and insanity!

On with the show!

Disclaimer- 家わたし！！

Chapter 13

Hinata sipped the tea slowly, watching with bated breath as Itachi took the first slow draw from his mug. Byakuya sat beside her, wondering what was going on in her head. She sighed when he slowly placed the glass back on the table without dropping it or throwing up on it.

"I know I kind of dragged you all away from everything you were comfortable with. I took you to a whole new world where things are crazy. For this, I wish to apologize. I gave you no real chance for closure. I figure, the least I could do was to help out til you get accustomed to this world."

"How do you plan to do that?" Itachi looked at her, his eyes showing the narrowing was due more to the motion sickness falling away than to the question.

"I can get you all into the academy here. You can learn to be shinigami, like me. With how long you've all been dead, you should all be able to keep your memories. You weren't separated shortly after leaving. I think it would be best to place you all in the academy and to keep notices of what's happening with your memories. If you start to lose your memories, it may be a good idea to have Kurotsuchi taicho see if he can find out anything about it. Until then, the academy will be a good place to keep an eye on you. I can see you regularly there too." She smiled and Itachi frowned.

"What kind of academy? To teach me to bring people here?"

"Yes. And to fight the hollow, like your parents." Hinata looked at him, looking for a frown, a sigh, anything.

"That might be for the best." Itachi sighed and turned, seeing Deidara rousing slowly. "But what about him? Do you think it's really for the best to bring him along?"

"I don't think it would be a good idea to keep him in Rukongai for long. If his memory fails him and he's out there alone, there's no way we can find out about it. That could be disastrous."

Byakuya looked at her with wide eyes. That thought hadn't even dawned on him. She had thought this through.

"I'll speak to Yamamoto-sama." Byakuya stood and Hinata turned and smiled.

"Thank you. They'll be here til Yamamoto makes a decision." She stood and Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Is it proper to have three men living with an engaged woman?"

"I have no choice. I can't just send them out. It's my fault that they're here."

"I'll make them rooms in my manor. No more till we get rid of the four I have, alright?" Hinata smiled, a light blush as she nodded.

"What? Where am I, hn?"

"Oh, shut up." Hinata turned, seeing Sasuke fighting his way from beneath the blonde.

It was a long explanation, seeing as Deidara and Sasuke kept glaring at each other. Hinata remembered the story that Sasuke killed Deidara. Looks like the feud wasn't quite over...

Hinata also noticed that Deidara kept glancing over at Itachi, but it wasn't as much hatred as nervousness. She figured, as they were both Akatsuki, that they had been friends.

She wondered now if this was wrong.

She was halfway through making dinner when Byakuya returned, nearly two hours later. "The rooms are prepared, and an official request has been put in to the office. Hinata, what are you making?"

"Here!" She turned, her shining eyes showed the grin she kept behind the soft blush as she held up a spoon to him. Byakuya raised an eyebrow to the motion, slightly unfamiliar with it. Hinata moved the spoon closer and Byakuya in a very uncharacteristic move took a loud sip from the spoon, tasting.

"It's good." His eyes turned down to her and Hinata smiled.

"I figure before anything happens, I should at least make sure they've eaten. I know how strict things at your house can be." She smiled softly. Byakuya turned to the men who were currently snarling at each other over the table.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No." Hinata sighed as she poured the bowls of soup, looking at the rice, seeing that it was cool enough for the sushi.

She sighed as she looked down at the avocado and cucumber. The crab stick was fine, but she still needed to cut those. "Byakuya, could you start cutting the avocado and cucumber?" She smiled at him and he nodded softly as Hinata walked out with the bowls.

She returned, seeing the vegetables sliced perfectly on the table. "That was fast." She stared and looked over, seeing the knife still clean. "What knife did you use?"

"Senbon-Zakura." He watched as Hinata stared.

"Genius." She ran over, throwing the sushi together.

It was late that night that she heard the knock at her door. The men had been gone for hours and she looked over, expecting to see sunlight through the window.

"Who is it?"

"It's Neji."

"Come in." She sat up, her eyes refusing to focus on the world around her. She tried to glance in, to see Neji come through the door, but she was confused when she saw no movement, but could hear him.

"I can't see." She murmured and Neji frowned, looking at her face. Her eyes were red, her skin was pale, even for her.

"You're sick." He sighed as he lifted her and carried her out to the sunlight. She could barely make out the change in scenery, but felt the sun warm her skin.

"What's going on? Why can't I see?" She looked around, slightly panicked, slightly too tired to care.

"Probably because of you staying up too many nights in a row. I'll have to ask Kuchiki-sama why he chose not to take better care."

"It was my decision, not his." Hinata grumbled, surprising Neji.

"You've never acted cross with me before."

Hinata sighed, fighting back a yawn. "I'm sorry. I'm tired."

"It's refreshing. It's about time you got a backbone." She could hear amusement in his voice and she frowned, looking around, still seeing nothing.

It was about ten minutes til she sat in the fourth squad's offices, another two hours till she was back in her room resting. Unohana had given her a liquid, told her to drink one mouth full. When she woke up, eat and take another mouth full. Do this until the medicine is gone.

Hinata frowned, knowing it was just a sleeping potion of some sorts, but also knew Neji would be watching her, therefore, Byakuya would be watching her.

She prayed they didn't do anything too rash in her apartment, and also that the guests didn't take too much of the nerve from the man she loved.

It was four rounds. Neji had been there every time she woke to help her navigate to the bathroom, and always made her food before making sure she took the tonic. When she woke for the fifth time, Byakuya was there, and for the first time, she could see.

"How long have I been like this? Neji won't tell me." Hinata yawned as she stood and Byakuya sighed, oddly relieved to see her awake.

"It's only been two days. You're looking much better." He watched her, worried as she stood. He wasn't sure if she would be dizzy. He walked behind her to the bathroom, then sighed, going to the kitchen to make food.

She walked out and found her living room spotless. "Someone straightened up..." She looked and Byakuya nodded.

"Neji-sama was worried about dust." He spoke softly and Hinata turned to him, her eyes shining at him.

"How have you been?"

"Busy. Deidara-san is trouble. Itachi-sama is interesting. He and his brother were both from a prominent clan, the last of the clan, from what I understand. By being around Sasuke-sama, I wouldn't have guessed."

"He's like that. His parents were killed when he was only about six. We all knew him as the last Uchiha." Hinata remembered back, a faint smile playing at the corner of her mouth. Byakuya watched her for a moment before returning to the plate before him.

It was only a few minutes til he had out some fried eggs and a bowl of rice.

Hinata ate and sighed, looking at the side of the table at the bottle. After she ate she closed her eyes as she lifted it, praying it was nearly empty.

There was only about one dose left. She frowned as she looked over at Byakuya.

"You need to rest. You fell ill because you're not sleeping properly." He frowned and Hinata nodded. She swallowed the rest of the potion and stood, walking to her bed.

The potion worked quickly.

When she woke again she felt great. She wasn't sure what the time was, but she ate and dressed, totally missing the sleeping form in her living room. She wandered from her apartment, her eyes wide as she walked into the office. She noticed Byakuya and Renji talking about a mission and Byakuya frowned, looking at her. "I'll speak to Ukitake about having Rukia sent with you. It's a shorter mission, so you should be fine for a few days with her. Hinata-sama, please come with me." He turned, walking to his office and Hinata bowed, following.

Byakuya slid the door behind her closed and sighed, pinching his nose, fighting off the impending headache. "We've been assigned missions. I've asked Neji-sama to keep an eye on the other guests as well as the house staff to obey him as they would me. We're going to the living world."

"Konoha?" Hinata asked and Byakuya shook his head, looking out of the back window.

"Renji and Rukia are being sent to the New World. We're going to the other world."

"Ah. That should be interesting. I haven't been there yet." Hinata smiled and Byakuya looked at her, visibly unsettled at her enthusiasm at this.

"I don't want Rukia to go there, as she has a certain attachment to Kurosaki-kun, but I worry that the living world may be too... intriguing for you."

"In what way?" She asked, her eyes wide. She figured it would be like Konoha, only she wouldn't know anyone there.

"There are a lot of stronger men in the living world. I'm worried you may be too... distracted."

"So, you have that little faith in me?" She asked and Byakuya frowned, looking to the desk.

"It's not like that."

"Then, let's go!" She smiled and Byakuya smiled at her, his eyes shining.

OoooOOOOXXXXOOOOoooo

Alright! That's all I have for now! Will have another chapter up before too long! Thanks for reading! Please remember to review!

じゃね！

まつ

jasminflower69


End file.
